Game
by Minusmelle13
Summary: When it comes to the game of business, lust and sex Dean and Roman seem to have it down pat. But when it comes to the game of love... nobody seems to know a goddamn thing.
1. Chapter 1

_"We got a four top open!"_

Dean Ambrose yelled at his staff as he made his way through his restaurant. He kicked the side of a chair with his foot as he passed by with a case full of vodka bottles. His costumers chatted and laughed as Dean walked by, and the smell of burgers and fries wafted from the kitchen as he made it past the back entrance. A few patrons waved at Dean as finally made his way to the bar. Dean slammed the whole case of vodka on top of counter gently, then slumped down in one of the bar seats exhaustively.

"Jeez, Ambrose, you're tired already? I send you out on one vodka run and now you need a breather?" That snide remark came from Dean's best friend and co-owner of their restaurant, Roman Reigns. He was behind the bar, tending to glasses and patrons while their on duty bartender Kevin Owens took his break. Roman was showing off his angelic smile and perfect teeth to boot as he teased his best friend. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled back, picking up a towel on the countertop to throw at Roman.

"Fuck you." Dean teased, sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

'We already did that last night and twice this morning… You sure you wanna go again?" A blush stained Dean's cheeks as Roman mentioned what happened between best friends last night and… in the shower this morning. Roman smirked at Dean's cute blush and how easily he got Dean flustered. He picked up the towel Dean threw at him then started to wipe down the bar with it.

"I'll pass for now. I could barely walk this morning as is." Dean hit his palm on the bar teasingly, biting his lip at his favorite gray eyed temptation.

Roman leaned closer on the bar so that he and Dean were face to face. He slowly licked his lips and whispered, "Yeah and who's fault is that?"

"You and your big dick." Dean said back with a smile. "Now stop flirting with me. We have costumers." Dean playfully slapped the side of Roman's face and pulled back. "I'm going to get the rest of the alcohol. I'll be back."

"Okay good! Oh and please find AJ? Her four top is open and her favorite costumer is here once again asking for her."

"Okay got it." Dean nodded, snapping his fingers as his best friend. He retreated towards the back but not before he turned around to see Roman watching his ass as he walked. Dean blushed at that. His and Roman's relationship was an unconventional one. Dean had known Roman since he was 18, and they've been best friend's ever since senior year in high school. They did everything together, they graduated high school top of their class together, and then graduated summa cum laude from Harvard business school together, after that they brought a restaurant together and turned it into one of the hottest bar/restaurants in New York City aptly called "Game." It was located in the heart of the city, in Times Square so it was always busy, and always a good time.

Speaking of good times, as Dean walked to the back room to get more cases of alcohol he couldn't stop thinking about he and Roman last night. Watching the Clippers lose turned into what it always does, a super heavy fuck session between friends. They always ended up fucking all over Dean's apartment, and it always lasted for hours. Essentially, he and Roman were fuck buddies. There were no strings or no emotions, just two friends helping each other out in their time of need.

When Dean entered the back room and the first thing he saw was AJ Lee, one of his waitress and the bane of Dean and Roman's existence.

"Ew, quit smiling, you'll end up with wrinkles near your mouth permanently." AJ chided Dean as soon as she saw him. It reeked of stale cigarettes near the offices and Dean knew Aj was probably to blame. She was never one for rules, breaking every single one Dean and Roman put into place. Sometimes… just to piss them off.

"I wasn't smiling." Dean responded with a simple roll of his eyes, "Shouldn't you be working instead of… I don't know… sitting back here and doing nothing?"

"I'm on my New York state law required 15-minute break. Or did you and Roman already forget the schedules you made for us while sucking each other's cock's all night?" AJ was a rude one, that was for sure. In fact, Roman hadn't wanted to hire her to begin with, it was Dean who stepped in and vouched for her when she had nowhere to turn. Dean told Roman to give her a chance Roman agreed so long as Dean took the reins and watched over her every move. AJ wasn't the nicest person, she was often very brash and outspoken but Dean found her easy to talk too, after all he was once like her… before he met Roman.

"Your 15 is up, we got a four top open in the south wing. Needed of your delightful service. Oh and your favorite costumer is here to see you. Now let's shake a leg cupcake."

"Ugh this asshole always comes every day around the same time." Aj grumbled as he put her name tag back on. It still pissed Dean off that she scratched out her real name April and replaced it with Aj. "Okay let's go before he starts asking where I am." Dean picked up a case of whiskey then followed AJ out. They both were walking towards the bar when they saw Nikki Bella, one of the other waitresses at Game leaning over the bar, and flirting with Roman.

"Oh look trashy mc-large tits is flirting with Roman again." AJ said, looking back at Dean who was staring at Roman actively flirt with Nikki Bella. "I give it a week before Roman finally fucks her, just like he did Layla."

"Layla was nothing to him..." Dean said super quietly. "If he does end up fucking Nikki, which I hope not because she brings in the high rollers. But if he does, I'll have to fire her, just like I did Layla."

"Let's not sugar coat it dude, you fired Layla because she was straight up crazy, stalking Roman late at night and threating to kill you if you didn't stay away from him? We both know Nikki's not like that. She's the get what she wants type, and you can tell by her squeezing her fake boobs in Roman's direction that she's aiming super high right about now."

"Umm… yeah."

AJ turns to see Dean still staring at the scene in front of him. Nikki was smiling, and laughing at whatever Roman had said. And Roman was smiling back. Roman was actually… smiling back. Giving Nikki that same flirtatious smile that was prevalent when he was flirting with Dean a few minutes ago.

When it came to them dating other people it was always no problem. They were allowed to do their own thing, with one exception; dating other guys was off limits for both of them. So Roman had to stick to girls; but he never got attached to any of them… all of his conquest would be over within a month. But Roman has been flirting with Nikki a lot since she got hired 4 months ago and he never once asked her out. They just flirted. Dean always thought nothing of it, eventually he thought Roman would get bored of Nikki like the rest of the girls he dated casually, but seeing him now… smiling and blushing at whatever Nikki said was giving Dean an uneasy feeling, one he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Roman won't ever be serious about her." Dean said it more to himself than to AJ.

"Why? Cause he's fucking you?" AJ snorted. "Come on Dean, we both know that Roman won't ever commit to you. He has an acquired taste. "

"I've been his acquired taste since I was 20, AJ." Dean whispered to her. "No one knows Roman like I do. He'll fuck her sure, but Roman doesn't fall in love. He never has and he never will."

Aj sucked her teeth, "I don't know dude. A girl like Nikki… those kind of girls are hard to resist." AJ patted Dean's back softly then walked away after that.

Dean watched Nikki take a cherry out of one of the little containers near the bar then she slowly ate it in front of Roman. He licked his lip at her very subtle seduction, and when she put the stem in her mouth, then tied it and gave it back to him… Roman was gone. Dean didn't know why his stomach felt like it was caving in as he moved closer to the pair. He slammed the case down on the counter, taking Roman's attention off of the beautiful Bella.

"Nikki, I need you to get back to work." Dean definitely didn't use the sweet approach like he did with AJ. "Now please."

"But Roman said I could have a 30-minute break instead of 15!" Nikki pouted, looking towards Roman for help. "Right, Roman?"

"I did promise her that D." Roman admitted, smiling at Nikki.

"Yeah well Roman can't make promises like that. Now get to work. Or go home. Your choice." Roman gave Dean a glare at how rude he was being to Nikki. Roman saw Nikki nod then she smiled and waved at Roman.

"Call me later okay?" Nikki said before she walked off, but not before blowing a kiss at Roman. He watched her walk away, and Nikki made sure to teasingly sway her hips for him to see.

"She is..." Roman smiled at his best friend, watching Nikki walk away. "She's fucking hot bro. Not even hot, beyond that. Nikki s gorgeous. I can't wait to take her out to dinner."

Dean put the bottles of jack away quite loudly, ignoring Roman praising their waitress. Roman noticed that Dean didn't answer him right away and by the way Dean was putting away the bottles, it seemed like he was very angry. "Deano?" Roman said as he kneeled down next to Dean. "Are you alright dude? You seem mad." Roman touched him gently and it sent a tiny shiver up Dean's arm, something he's felt before with Roman, but usually after sex or right before.

"I am mad." Dean was honest… well about 50 percent honest with him, "I don't want to have to fire yet another waitress because you don't know how to keep in your pants Ro." Dean sighed, and turned to look at him, "Nikki is a good waitress who brings in good clientele."

"I know." Roman nodded, "Which is why I'm not just trying to sleep with her." Roman told him honestly. "We've talked and she seemed like a really cool girl, you know? The type who's got more going on than her looks that's for sure. I don't think I want to just sleep with her Dean… I kind of want to date her."

If his heart didn't fully sink before, it was definitely the titanic now. Dean's whole face went white as Roman said he wanted to actually date Nikki, not to just talk, not casual, not just for sex but an actual... date. Roman's never told him that before about any girl. At the end of everything, it was him and Dean, best friends... business partners… fuck buddies. Dean couldn't take this information.

"That's great Ro." He was lying through his teeth. Dean finished up stocking the alcohol then both men stood up behind the bar.

"I don't know what I wanna do yet, she's still playing hard to get but I'll prevail. Also, I don't want to pursue anything without your blessing." Roman pulled Dean in by his waist when no one was looking. Dean gasped, but still managed to stay in Roman's arms, "Do I have your blessing?" He asked, looking softly into Dean's blue eyes. Dean was lost in is gaze, he wanted to tell Roman no, that he didn't have his blessing, no he shouldn't ask Nikki out and no… he shouldn't be with her, but he couldn't. Roman was his best friend, no matter what Dean was feeling right now, he wanted Roman happy. Dean didn't say the actual words. But he did nod his head yes. Roman smiled triumphantly then brought Dean in for a big hug. Dean hugged him back, breathing in that familiar scent that stained his bedsheets all night long. He held Roman in his arms and tried to think of reasons why…

His heart felt broken.

* * *

After Dean closed up the restaurant with Roman, he took the train home. He was mouthing along to some country song while walking up the train steps and that's when when he bumped right into someone. The two men collided, and both fell down to the concrete with Dean right on top of him.

"Jeez Dean, buy me a drink first?" The guy laughed at Dean.

"Seth!" Dean said looking down at him. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Dean smiled while looking down at him. Seth smiled too, then moved, causing Dean to physically get up off of him. They both stood up off the ground, wiping off any excess dirt from their bodies.

"It's okay." Seth said it with a smile, "I was partially at fault, that's what I get for angry texting." Seth Rollins was Dean's next door neighbor in the apartment directly across from Dean's. He was a young guy, in his last year of college, studying to be a dancer. They had spoken a few times at apartment meetings and in passing. Seth was single, sweet and gay. When Dean told him that he was a pansexual, Seth said he didn't know what that meant. He was funny, bubbly and didn't take a lot of things seriously. "So what are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked as he and Dean began to walk to their apartment together. "I was sure Roman would be coming over tonight… and I'd make use of my ear plugs again."

"Roman and I don't hang out every night, Seth." Dean told him, as they walked together. "He's busy tonight." Dean looked down at that, trying his best not to let it bother him.

"Well he's been over every night in the past three days, I just assumed, sorry." Seth apologized and Dean could tell by his somber tone that he was sincere.

"Don't worry about it." Dean replied, nudging him playfully. Seth ran his hand through the blond side of his long hair flirtatiously, not that he thought Dean noticed. He was with that Roman guy, for the most part, so Seth knew he didn't have a chance with the older man at all. They made it to the elevator and got in together. When it came to pressing the button both men reached for it at the same time. Dean smirked and let Seth press the 3rd floor button, watching the light around it glow as the elevator went up. One floor, two, and finally they landed at their destination. Dean got out first and Seth followed, to his own apartment.

"Tell your roommates I said hello." Dean said, speaking of Tyler Breeze and Evan Bourne, Seth's roommates, friends and fellow dancers.

"They're not home yet, but I definitely will pass it along." Seth smiled for the millionth time that night, he couldn't help it. Dean was really cute and he might've had a small crush on the man.

"Good, well goodnight Seth." Dean said, offering him one last small smile.

"Goodnight Dean. Hey… before you go I just want you to know, your hair… it looks really great tonight." Seth said it confidently, biting his lip at his neighbor before turning his key and exiting into his apartment.

Dean watched Seth go and found himself smiling. He knew the deal, guys were strictly off limits when it came to his and Roman's agreement, but still there was something about Seth that Dean found really intriguing, he was cute, and sweet, with an ass that wouldn't quit, and it obvious that he found Dean cute too. Dean didn't know if he was ready to date other people like Roman was, but if Roman could play the game…

Maybe just maybe Dean could too.

* * *

A/N: So I have absolutely no right in starting a new fic is I just finished Once and the final chapter of I'm Fine is around the corner but this plot bunny just won't leave me alone. I only wrote about three more chapters of this because I was super insecure about it forever cause it's ambrollins and ambreigns with a little side of romanikki. So I thought you know it's different and people might not like it but I'm putting myself out there anyway. So thoughts? Should I continue or nah? – Melle *btw thanks to JJ for editing the first draft*


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep._

 _Beep._

 **Beep!**

Dean's alarm went off the second time that morning. He grumbled gently into his white cotton pillows and slammed his hand down on the off button. He looked at the clock, it was 8 in the morning. He forgot that he was supposed to do inventory with Roman today. Dean pushed some of his blond hair out of his face then slowly sat up on the bed. He had about an hour before he needed to be downtown, just enough time to shower and drink some stale black coffee.

He dragged his barely awake body out of bed and shuffled towards the shower. He knew he shouldn't of had so many bud light's last night but he needed something to mask that annoying feeling he got inside whenever he thought about Roman.

Roman told him last night that he actually wanted to date a girl and Dean didn't understand why that pissed him off so much. He turned on the cold water then stepped in the shower, trying to ignore his need to contemplate. The oatmeal soap that Roman brought him for Christmas was poured into Dean's hand and then lathered all over his body. "It's not like he hasn't dated before." Dean mumbled to himself as he soaped up even harder. It was true. Roman's been on plenty of dates before with women and in the end, he still couldn't get enough of Dean. So why should he be worried?

Probably because none of the women Roman ever dated looked like Nikki. She wasn't just gorgeous, she was heavenly. Even Dean admitted she was hot the first time they hired her. She had a beautiful face, great pair of tits and a tight body. She had looks that can lure and keep a man for years if she wanted too.

That's what made Dean so scared.

 _This was a best friend thing_. Dean tried to tell himself as he cleaned his asshole. It had nothing to do with feelings for Roman or anything. This was Dean being protective. He didn't want his best friend to fall for a succubus that would only ruin his life. It had nothing to do with the way Roman holds him when they have sex. Or their kissing sessions after that would last an hour. Or the times he let Dean have him. Dean being the only man to ever get the pleasure to do so.

Nope. This was Dean being over protective. This was Dean being…

Just a friend.

Those words made something in Dean's stomach curl. He didn't even want to think about it. The blond instead grabbed a towel as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with it. He shook it over his blond mop and then placed it in his hamper. As he got dressed there was a beep coming from his phone. It was a text from Roman telling him to hurry up. Dean quickly texted back that he was on his way, threw on some jeans and his work tee then headed out the door.

As he was locking up his apartment, Seth had come out of his own. He had a black leather satchel with him and a yoga mat attached to the back. Seth smiled as he saw Dean locking up his apartment, his damp hair was dripping on his leather jacket. It kind of made Seth smile.

"Hey stud." Seth said, causing Dean to turn around. "Are you rushing somewhere?"

"Oh hey Seth." Dean smiled at him. "Yeah, just on my way to work you know."

"Yeah, actually so am I." Seth locked his own apartment door and then turned back to Dean. "Hey Dean, can I ask you a question?" He asked, stepping a little closer to Dean.

Dean stood there nervously as Seth invaded his space. "Yeah, um sure. What's up?"

"Do you always go to work with your hair wet?" Seth looked up at Dean's hair with a smile.

"Oh shit…" Dean blushed embarrassingly and shook his head no. "No I was just running a little late and-"

"Shh." Seth cut him off. "Don't worry, I got you covered." Seth opened up his satchel and pulled out a comb. He leaned up a bit and combed Dean's hair back, slicking the curls towards the back of his head. He then reached out his hand and smooth the back of Dean's hair down, hazel eyes smiling into blue and Seth caressed his hair softly. "There. Now you look really hot. You should wear your hair like this more often."

Dean pulled out his phone and looked into the camera. Fuck, Seth was right. He did kind of look super-hot. "Thank you, Seth." Dean smiled and put his phone away. "I was just gonna let it air dry but this is way better."

Seth put his comb back in his satchel then smiled at Dean. "No problem. Have a good day at work okay?" Seth smiled at him once last time then turned to take the stairs and Dean couldn't help but to watch his ass as he walked away.

* * *

About 2 hours later Dean made it to work. He came into the unopened restaurant with his key then headed to the back to already see Roman working on inventory.

"Sorry. I know I'm late." Dean said apologetically. "I got caught up."

Roman barely looked up at him when Dean apologized but as soon as Dean came over to the desk, Roman got a whiff of him and he smiled. "Oatmeal body wash." Roman said, looking up at Dean. "So you finally decided to use it I see."

"I use it." Dean replied, "Whenever you come over we both use it."

"Yeah whenever we shower together. You never use it alone. Must have been thinking about me this morning huh?"

 _You don't even know the half of it_. Dean thought to himself. "I wasn't. I just ran out of Irish spring is all."

"Uh huh. Dean you don't have to lie. Honestly, I was thinking about you last night too. I was thinking…" Roman turned around in his chair and slowly pulled Dean down onto him. Dean rolled his eyes playfully, but still blushed as he sat down in Roman's lap. "I was thinking about your dick all night. I want to come over tonight. You can fuck me, I fuck you. What do you say?"

Dean bit his lip. He wanted to say no. He should be saying no, but like he told AJ yesterday. He's been Roman's acquired taste for some time now and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. "You want this thick cock inside of you, you gotta beg for it better than that." He teased Roman's lips with his own, then slowly grinded against his growing erection.

"Mm. I love it when you're in charge." Roman said back with a smile. "Please let me come over so you can fuck me? As hard as you want, all night long."

Dean smiled against his lips then softly kissed him. "Does that mean you're staying over? Cause I can't have you stealing my clothes again."

"Yeah I'm staying over and don't worry. For most of the night, you won't be wearing anything."

The friends started to kiss after that, completely ignoring the inventory they had to finish for a quick make out session in their office. Roman started to grab Dean's ass, slowly grinding him against his clothed erection and that's when someone walked in.

"Okay ew." Aj announced her presence oh so graciously. "You guys do know the restaurant opens in 30 minutes right? And here you two are, dry humping like horny teenagers."

Dean kissed Roman one last time then got up off of him, fixing his jeans so he throbbing erection wouldn't show. "Aj you know you're not allowed back here before the store opens."

"And you two know that you are messier than the Kardashians? What if was anyone but me walking in, seeing you two French and hump like horny house cats? Rumors would start then get back to certain waitresses who may have peaked a certain owners fancy…"

"That's enough Aj." Roman said, finally standing up. "Clock in and get to work please. Has Cody and Zack got here yet? They have to start up the grill."

"I think Zack just got here, I haven't seen Rhodes though." Aj frowned as she spoke to Roman. When it came to authority she always looked at Roman as bad cop. One who would fire her one the spot if she even breathed at him wrong so she kept her distance. "Is there anything else you need, my lordship?"

Roman clenched his jaw at her remark. "No that will be all." She smirked at Dean then left the two men alone. "Sorry we got a little out of hand. You can't just come in wearing that body wash and expect me to not pounce on you."

"Maybe that's why I wore it?" Dean smiled at him.

Roman took a deep breath out of his nose then nodded, walking over to Dean. He grabbed him at the waist and then pulled him in from behind. "Tonight. Make sure you have lube because I don't think I can take your dick bareback again." He kissed the side of Dean's ear then went back to doing inventory like nothing happened between them.

Dean got this weird feeling again in his gut like he had this morning, but he definitely ignored it as he came over and sat in the chair next to his. Roman was completing the inventory checklist, and Dean just sort of watched with a smile. He looked up at Dean, playing slapping his jaw.

"You alright dude?" Roman asked softly.

"Yeah." Dean quickly replied, smiling back at Roman. "Yeah, I'm good."

Nikki may have his eye now, but Dean knew there was no way Roman was giving him up anytime soon.

* * *

As the morning turned into the afternoon, the bar started up and things started to get busy around the restaurant. Roman finished up the inventory while Dean covered shifts and exchanged pleasantries with patrons. Nikki came in around 1:30. She was 20 minutes late for her shift. Roman was still in the back so Dean had to penalize her himself. He didn't want too, because he knew she would try to run to Roman. But damnit he owned the bar too and if she was going to be late then she had to be written up for it.

"Nikki meet me in the office in five minutes." Dean told her as soon as she put her coat away.

"Okay. I can't start my shift first though?" She said, her attitude already present.

"Like I said, back offices. Five minutes." Dean kept a stern tone with her and then walked off.

xxx

She came to the back offices in exactly five minutes like he said. Nikki sat down across from Dean with her arms crossed in front of her. "Yes sir?"

"You've been late three times this week Nikki. That's a write up I'm sorry." Dean pulled out the appropriate file and then handed it to her so she could sign. "Since this is your first write up I'll go easy on you. But you need to understand, two more and you can be terminated. Is that understood?"

"Does Roman know about this?" Nikki asked as she uncrossed her arms. "Can I speak to him instead?"

"Roman is busy. You're speaking to me." Dean kept stern with the brunette. She was trying to undermine his authority but Dean wasn't going to have it. "Now sign the paper and get back to work please."

Nikki scowled at him then picked up the pen, signing the paper angrily. "When will Roman be available?" She asked.

"After he finishes what he has to do."

Nikki gave him a look, a smirk that Dean knew meant something behind it. She nodded at him then left to go start her shift. Dean shook his head and walked into his and Roman's office. Roman was still there typing away at the computer. Dean closed the door behind him and then slammed the paper down on Roman's desk. "Write up needs to be e-filed for Nikki Bella." He walked back towards the door but was stopped by Roman's voice.

"Wait, why does Nikki have a write up?" Roman asked confused.

"This is her third time coming in late, Ro. You know that everyone gets one after three lateness's." Dean was a little annoyed now. Roman's never asked why Dean has written anyone up before. This was new.

"Oh. Well alright. I'm done with inventory so I'll E-file it then come out to check on everyone."

"Okay." Dean had nothing else to say. He just wanted to leave now.

"Are you alright Deano?" Roman asked, as he finished up e-filing. "You seem tense."

"I'm perfect." Dean said sarcastically. Roman caught on, and gave him a look. "Okay. Maybe I just don't like it that you questioned my judgement. You've never done that before."

"Oh." Roman stood up after he clicked the finished button then walked over to Dean. "I didn't mean to do that. It was just a snap reaction. You are right. We made the rule, after three lateness's they get written up. I'm sorry okay?" Roman smiled gently at him then held his hand out. "Let's do our handshake?" He asked softly.

Dean couldn't help but to smile at him and take his hand. They fist bumped twice then let it explode, then gave each other a hug. Dean looked up into those gray eyes and he got lost in them yet again. His best friend since high school. The guy he'd give a lung for. Roman noticed him staring again for the second time today, this time Roman blushed with a small side small forming on his face.

"You see something you like?" Roman asked gently.

"Shut up." Dean laughed and pushed him away softly. "Let's go see what the monkeys are doing."

"Good idea, I don't want Cody burning the kitchen down like he almost did last time. Tell me why we don't just fire him again?" Roman asked as he opened the door to their office.

"He's the best cook in in town." Dean said back walking out first.

"Oh right." Roman laughed. "Well shit."

* * *

Things seemed to be going okay as soon as Dean and Roman came back out to the restaurant. They split up and Roman went to go help tend bar and Dean went to go help Aj who looked like she could use some much needed help right now. Aj was dealing with her favorite costumer. Everyone known him as Phil around the restaurant but he introduced himself to Aj as Punk. His hair was jet black, cut off at the sides, he had a nice full beard and he was tatted up. Totally Aj's type but she didn't like his attitude. To top it off Punk was a MMA fighter looking to get into the UFC.

He came in one day and asked for coffee, black with two sugars. When Aj brought it out, the rest was history. Dean walked over to their table, smirking as he saw Aj and Punk in what looked like the middle of an argument.

"Hi. Is there a problem?" Dean asked as he held Aj at the back of her waist to calm her down.

"This asshole won't tell me what he wants to order. I've literally have been standing for over 10 minutes cause he says he's thinking. When I walk away he yells at me to come back. We do this EVERYDAY!"

"Well the menu is amazing. How am I supposed to just pick?" Phil smirked teasingly.

"Listen here you mother-"

"HEY!" Dean awkwardly laughed, cutting Aj off. "Why don't I take Punk's order and you go see if table number five needs drinks?" He pulled the pen and paper from her and then sent Aj on her way. Not before she squinted her eyes at Punk though.

"Turkey burger and steak fries right?" Dean said writing his order down.

"Yeah and another black coffee two sugars."

Dean nodded and was about to walk off when Punk stopped him. "Hey is Aj single by any chance?" He asked Dean quietly. "I wanna know for um a friend."

"For a friend right." Dean laughed, "Well, as far as I know she is. But don't take my word for it. She's private… and a little mean as well."

"Don't worry. I like mean." Punk nodded Dean off and Dean made an odd face before walking away. As he gave Cody the order, he looked towards the bar and noticed Roman and Nikki flirting once again. Dean's stomach didn't lurch like before because he knew that later, Roman would be all his. Nikki whispered something in Roman's ear then walked away, smiling as she walked pass Dean.

Dean came over to the bar and sat on a stool, looking at the overly ecstatic Roman. "Why are you smiling?" Dean asked.

"Dean. Just the man I wanted to see. I need to talk to you for a second." He looked over at Kevin who was restocking the cherries. "Yo, Owens. Take over a sec, I gotta talk to Dean."

"Sure thing boss." Owens nodded and that's when Roman grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him towards the back where nobody was.

"Ro what's going on?" Dean wondered what all the excitement was for. "I haven't seen you this excited since we met Chris Pratt."

"Well who could blame me? Chris is hot." Roman smiled, "No but seriously. I have great news. Nikki asked me out on a date tonight. After work. It looks like all that flirting finally paid off." He hit Dean in the chest playfully. "It's fucking awesome right?"

For some reason, the air in the room became tight, and Roman's words sounded like they were muffled behind a screen. Did he just hear the right? Did Roman just say that he was going on a date with Nikki? A date, instead of being with Dean. A date with her…

 _Not Dean._

"Deano?" Roman snapped his fingers in front of his face when Dean just stared blankly ahead. "Dean are you okay?"

Dean shook his head and then nodded, faking a huge smile. "Dude sorry, I must've blanked out there but yeah! This is awesome. Congrats on the… yeah. Date thing." He just wanted to leave now. Congrats on the date thing? Great. That sounded natural. He hit Roman playfully on the shoulder, "I guess we won't be uhh hanging out tonight?"

"Oh yeah." Roman cleared his throat. "I guess not. Unless you want me to come over after and –"

"No." Dean shook his head quickly. He didn't want to have Nikki Bella's sloppy seconds. "Have fun. I mean it okay?"

"Thanks Deano." Roman smiled at him. "I'll be sure to tell you all the details tomorrow ha."

 _I would rather claw my own eyes out._ Dean thought to himself. "Sounds great. Uh, do you mind closing up yourself tonight? I got a thing I need to go to…"

"Uh yeah sure." Roman nodded.

"Great, I'll see you later then." Dean moved quick so he could get away, but not before Roman asked him one last question.

"Wait… you have a thing tonight even though we were supposed to hang out?"

"OH." Dean nervously laughed hoping Roman wouldn't of caught that lie. Now he had to dig himself out of it. Great. "Yeah, I was going to cancel it cause we were gonna ya know, but since you got a date thing, I figured I should go. So… yep. I'm gonna..." Dean quickly snapped his fingers at his best friend then walked off to their office. He couldn't get the mental image of them making out and dry humping just hours before out of his mind as he grabbed his jacket and hurried out of there.

xxx

"Fucking idiot." Dean chastised himself as he got on the C train to the L to go home. "I can't believe I thought he would choose me over her." People on the train watched as Dean talked to himself. One woman even moved far away from where Dean sat. He was even more embarrassed now. At least he got off in three more stops. The train stopped at 14th street and that's where Dean switched to the L. He got on and sat down, pulling out his headphones so he could listen to music.

He couldn't wait to just go home, but as the train stopped at first avenue, a friendly face got on. Seth Rollins smiled when he noticed Dean on the train. They just kept bumping into each other. It was cute. He got on then sat directly next to Dean, smiling at him.

"We got to stop meeting like this." Seth said, as he softly bumped Dean to get his attention.

Dean noticed Seth and the first thing he did was smile at the younger brunette. He took his headphones out of his ear and so he could hear what Seth was saying. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I said we have to stop meeting like this." Seth said again with a smile. "Hey Dean."

"Hey Seth." Dean said back turning so Seth now had his full attention.

"So… are you having a nice night?"

* * *

A/N: The over welcoming response I got for the first chapter was amazing. I never expected that many reviews or views for the first chapter. I was like okay Melle if I get at least 15, then maybe people want to read it. But almost 40? I was so completely astounded that I cried a bit lol. JJ told me I should've posted this a while ago but I didn't know if I should so maybe I should listen to her more often! Ha. I love you guys and wanna thank you for your support.

So I guess we're officially on another ride together. Here we go. Seth seems nice, but are you Team Ambreigns or Ambrollins? - Melle


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you having a nice night?"

Dean couldn't help but to laugh as he was asked that question. His fingers ran nervously through his blond hair as he tried to think of a way of responding to Seth's question without blurting out the truth.

"I guess you can say it's been alright." He decided to say. That didn't sound too bad now did it?

"Hmm..." He saw Seth survey him, and then he smiled, liked he caught onto Dean's lies really quickly. "I don't think you're telling me the truth."

"What?" Dean's reply came out too quick, for his own liking. How could Seth know he wasn't being truthful? Was he a fucking mind reader or something? Dean ignored his stupid thought as the L train's door's opened to Bedford Avenue. Great. _One more fucking stop and he could just run home._ Dean thought to himself.

"I don't believe you." Seth said back, with a knowing smile on his face. "There's something up with you, but you don't want me to know." Dean's eyes widened a bit then he looked down towards his boots. Seth couldn't help but to smirk at Dean's reaction. He obviously hit the nail on the head. "You don't have to be shy, Dean. We all have things we rather not talk about." Seth said softly. Dean ended up looking at Seth once again his face now less shocked than before. "I'm guessing whatever you're feeling right now probably has to do with your hot boyfriend. Am I right?"

Dean's jaw clenched, and he shook his head as he thought about Roman. "No." He lied to Seth. Hoping he didn't have to talk about Roman right now. "It's not." As soon as the lie came out of his mouth, Dean saw Seth frown, but nod his head. The train pulled into the Lormier street station and Dean had never been happier to see a station before in his life.

" _This is Lormier Street."_ The automated lady spoke through the train speaker, _"The next stop is Graham Avenue."_ The train came to a full screeching stop, and that's when Dean and Seth got up, and walked out together. Once they made it pass the turnstile and up the stairs, Seth stopped Dean in his tracks, so Dean couldn't make a fast walk for it towards their apartment.

"Dean, before you go and run off I just wanna say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up your boyfriend." Seth told him apologetically.

 _Not my boyfriend._ Dean wished he said it out loud. But a part of him didn't feel like correcting Seth. At least not just yet. "It's cool." Dean shrugged while looking down. "I'm not mad. Just.. kind of just pissed that you were right… about Roman I mean."

Seth laughed while folding his arms in front of him. "Of course I'm right. I can read it all over your face." He smiled as Dean's eyes shyly met his once again. "I'm assuming you have beers in your house right?" Seth asked.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Dean wondered with a laugh.

"I'm 23 you jackass so yes. Do you have beers or not?"

"Of course I do." Dean rolled his eyes, "Why?"

"Cause we're gonna get drunk and talk about it." Seth grabbed onto Dean's arm, wrapping it in his own. Dean was confused by the gesture but he played along as Seth dragged him down the block towards their apartment.

"What if I don't wanna talk about it?" Dean asked as he and Seth turned the corner and crossed the street together.

"Then we'll just get drunk." Seth smiled at him, "Don't worry okay? Just… go with it." Seth gave him one last look before they both entered the building. Dean didn't know what just go with it meant but he sure as hell was going to listen.

* * *

His whole case of bud light was almost gone as he and Seth sat on his couch and talked. It was weird, because Dean didn't really spend his time getting to know too many people. He had the restaurant which took up half his time, and then of course he and Roman told each other everything. He didn't have any room for new people. Or so he thought.

Seth was actually different. He was younger than Dean but he was really smart. He had a 4.0 gpa and was planning on getting into a dance school in London after he graduated from NYU business school. He liked to talk about himself a lot too. But Dean kind of chucked that part up to the alcohol.

"So. You've been my neighbor for a year and I barely know anything about you." Seth giggled lightly feeling small effects of his three beers. "I've been talking about myself ever since we got to your apartment. Why don't you tell me something about you?"

"There's nothing to tell." Dean laughed as his lips left his own beer bottle. "I'm 29. I own a bar and restaurant. I'm single. Originally from Ohio, but ma and I moved from there when I was 17, to Florida cause my dad got a better job over there. That's when I met Ro." Dean's lips floated around the beer bottle again, and the liquid made a soft swishing sound as Dean drank.

"You guys have known each other since you were 18?" Seth asked and Dean simply nodded. "Wow. That's such a sweet love story. You guys have been together for so long."

"Heh." Dean smirked, shaking his head. "We're not dating or even in love." Dean confessed to Seth, trying to play it off as a joke.

"Really?" Seth was genuinely surprised by Dean's confession. "Are you sure? Because there was one time I caught you two kissing in the hallway near your apartment door and it looked so… intimate. I just assumed that he was your boyfriend because my friends never kiss me like that."

Dean nodded, jaw clenched and lips tightened around his beer. He didn't want to go down this road with Seth. He was getting buzzed already and thinking about Roman while being intoxicated probably wasn't going to mesh well with Dean. Seth watched him and he noticed that Dean was uncomfortable so he decided maybe he should change the topic.

"So umm… do you dance?" Seth asked him instead.

"Do I dance?" Dean laughed, and then shook his head no. "I don't. But nice save." He winked at him, thankful for the new topic. "I can't dance. I look like someone who has two left feet whenever I try."

Seth laughed at Dean, then smiled at him. "I bet you're not that bad." Seth challenged him.

"Oh you would lose that bet handsomely." Dean retorted with a small laugh.

"Well that's because you're thinking about the moves. Dance isn't just about the moves. It's an unapologetic expression of art through movement. Whatever you do, you're creating. No matter if it's ballet… or the dab." He placed his beer bottle on Dean's coffee table, then stood up. "Dance with me." Seth said, with a smile.

"Hah. I don't think so." Dean shook his head. "There's no music and I'm not good at it." He warned once again. Seth just rolled his eyes at him then took his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled until he found apple music and then he put Rihanna's new song _Work_ on. Seth placed his phone down then pulled Dean's beer away from him. "Dude what the fuck!" Dean said, but Seth wasn't listening. He pulled Dean up with both of his hands then wrapped them around his waist.

"Dean… just go with it." Seth whispered to him softly. Dean's blue eyes looked into hazel, and slowly Seth started to move along to the beat. Dean looked down at how easily Seth's hips sway and how gentle he was being. Seth brought him in closer and moved Dean along with him. Dean couldn't believe he was actually moving to the beat as he and Seth danced. Their eyes connected once again, soft breaths coming fell out of their mouths as Seth slowly let Dean go. The sweet island themed song played softly in the background as Seth rolled his body then his hips down to where he and Dean's connected. Dean felt Seth's cock brush against his own and it made him bite down on his lip. Fuck that felt good.

Seth smiled as Dean got the hang of it, he turned around in his arms and placed his back to Dean's front, then he moved his hips right near Dean's dick. Dean breathed out sharply and grabbed Seth at the waist as he slowly grinded his erection into Seth's ass. Seth looked back at him, mouth slightly open, and eyes dripping with lust and alcohol and he and Dean danced. Dean kept looking at his lips, like he wanted to give Seth a kiss but Dean didn't know if he was overstepping his boundaries. But if he felt that plump ass grind against him one more time he just might say fuck it and kiss Seth right here and now.

"You feel big." Seth whispered to Dean. He bit his lip as Dean's hands slowly lifted up Seth's shirt and went under so he could touch his heated body. "I would love to ride that big fat cock."

Fuck. Dean couldn't wait anymore. Seth was obviously flirting. He wanted Dean just as much as Dean wanted whatever was about to happen between them. His hand was slowly coming down towards Seth's erection when…

 _ **RING.**_

Dean's phone started to ring in his back pocket. His first thought was to just ignore it but whoever was, because Seth's nice ass was grinding so slowly on his dick. But whoever was calling Dean did it over and over again. _Fuck._ Dean unwillingly pulled away from Seth then pulled his phone out of his pocket. Three missed calls. All from Roman. Worried that something was wrong, Dean called back and waiting for fucking ever for Roman to answer.

"Deano!" Roman only said his name but Dean could already tell that he was drunk. "Hey. Where are you? Are you home Deanie baby?"

"Deanie?" Fucking hell. Roman was drunk. He never used pet names unless he was hammered. Dean wondered what was wrong. "Roman where the fuck are you?"

"I dunno." Roman hiccupped. "I think I got off on the wrong stop going home." His words came out slurry.

"Roman. Listen to me." Dean stated, his voice full of worry. "Look at your surroundings and tell me where you are. I'll borrow a neighbor's car and come and get you." As Dean looked around for his keys he noticed Seth just standing there, with a disappointed look on his face.

"I think I'm on 45th street in Manhattan. I think." Roman paused, "Yep the number says 4… 5… street." He read it slowly.

"Okay stay where you are and turn your gps on, so I can track you." Dean hung up on him after that then hurriedly popped on his leather jacket and shoes.

"So you just run to him huh?" Seth asked as he stood there watching Dean quickly redress. "Does he have that sort of hold on you? Where you just drop everything and do what he wants you to do?"

"Excuse me?" Dean paused, squinting his eyes at Seth. "You don't know me. Or my relationship with Roman. Don't think a few beers and dirty dancing gives you the right to judge my fucking life or relationships."

"I know you're his doormat." Seth said back unapologetically. "It's written all over your face and in your damn body language. I also know that you crave something more than being used for sex by your best friend. So when you're ready for something more. Knock on my door." Seth leaned down and grabbed his satchel and then placed it over him. He and Dean gave each other this tense look before Seth exited his apartment.

"Fucking hell." Dean said to himself. He didn't mean to hurt Seth but he just didn't understand. No one really would. Except Dean and Roman. Dean waited until Seth was inside of his apartment then he exited his own, in search of his best friend.

* * *

The GPS tracker on Roman's phone had him in central park. Even though Dean told him not to move. He drove around in his neighbor's Dolph Ziggler's car looking for Roman. Dean searched until he found him sitting alone on the park bench. He got out of the car and then walked over to Roman, bending down in front of him.

"Hey drunkie. I thought I told you not to move?" He smiled at Roman then helped him to his feet and towards the car. Roman got in the passenger's side and as Dean drove Roman back to his house, Roman fell asleep, snoring softly near the window. They made it back to Dean's building quickly and Dean helped Roman to the elevator. They stopped on Dean's floor, and Dean laid Roman near the door as he got his keys out and opened his door. He brought Roman into his bedroom and laid Roman on the bed. Roman mumbled something gently as Dean took off his street clothes, leaving him in his boxers. Roman crawled to the right side of the bed then softly fell asleep. Dean smiled at him. He didn't know what happened between Roman and Nikki last night but he figured Roman would tell him in the morning.

Dean got undressed as well, then went to go take a quick shower. After he was done, he came back and slid on some boxer briefs. He climbed into bed and then placed the covers over him and Roman. Dean turned off the light and as soon as he did, Roman reached out for him, and held him at the waist. Dean smiled to himself, taking Roman's hand and entwining their fingers.

"Night Ro." He whispered before he went to sleep.

* * *

The morning brought in more questions as Dean woke up. He turned to see Roman not there and Dean started to wonder if he had just left. He sat up, looking around the room and he then heard the shower water being turned off. Roman came out in a towel. He smiled at Dean, then took the towel off, letting his dick flop as he dried himself off. Dean could help but to look at him as Roman cleaned himself. He was 6'3 and 265 pounds of all man and muscle. He tasted even better than he looked. That, Dean could say with 100 percent accuracy. Roman came over to the bed, naked and he laid back down against Dean's pillows.

"So you gonna tell me what happened last night?" Dean asked as he moved closer to Roman. "You were supposed to be going on a date then all of a sudden you're drunk and calling me."

Roman looked over at Dean, then sighed looking down towards his feet. "You're gonna think I'm a jackass." Roman began to say.

"Try me."

"Nikki stood me up." Roman said quietly. "She had me waiting at the damn restaurant for an hour. Then she calls me and tells me she forgot about it. She's fucking playing games with my heart. I'm an idiot." Dean watched as Roman chastised himself and all he could think about was firing Nikki the next time he saw her. No one hurts Roman. Not on Dean's watch.

"Say the word bro and I will fire her tomorrow." Dean told him seriously.

"No. It's fine. We have been making great profits since we've hired her. Just because she played me doesn't mean she isn't a good waitress." Roman looked over at Dean, softly his hand reached up to push some blond hair out of Dean's face. Dean blushed and moved Roman's hand, slapping it away playfully. "How was your night?" Roman asked as he began to look into Dean's eyes. "You said you had a thing right?"

"Oh. That." Dean shook his head. He didn't want to think about Seth right now. Not after everything he said to him. "It was uneventful." He shrugged, then slowly he rose up. "Want breakfast? I'm in a cooking mood.

When he got up, Roman noticed he was wearing those boxer briefs he brought him last weekend. They made Dean's ass look so damn good, tight and plump. Roman licked his lips then followed after Dean, towards the kitchen. Dean was getting a pan out to make him and Roman breakfast when he felt Roman's arms wrap themselves around him from behind. Dean gasped, then turned around in Roman's arms, looking up into his eyes.

"Ro… what are you doing?" Dean asked as he placed his hands on Roman's pecs to still him.

"You're wearing your come fuck me briefs. Those ones you wear when you want me to fuck you hard and fast against this wall." Roman backed them up into the kitchen wall and Dean's back hit it hard. He grimaced, and watched Roman smile cause he knew that pain sort of turned Dean on. "Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Roman asked, smirking.

Dean bit his lip, "You son of a bitch." He pushed Roman away from him hard and just like he wanted, seconds later Roman was on him. He pressed Dean hard into the wall, then then roughly pulled at his underwear.

"Gonna take these off for me?" Roman asked as he bunched them up in his hands, exposing Dean's balls through one side. "Or should I just take them off myself?" Roman pulled at them, bunching the underwear before he ripped them off of Dean, letting them fall gently to the floor. Dean was then pressed into the wall, face first, and his ass was slapped, causing him to whimper. "Stick that ass out for me." Roman demanded. Dean did as he was told, and spread his legs for Roman. He turned his head and watched Roman lick his lips and softly he cupped Dean's pale asscheeks. Dean moaned, as Roman licked one of his fingers then played gently with Dean's puckered hole.

"I want to taste you." Roman told him. "Can I taste you?" He asked Dean gently. Dean of course nodded and that's when Roman kneeled down, and gave Dean's entrance a small kiss. He heard Dean moan, and it only egged Roman on as his thick pink tongue swirled around his entrance, then slipped inside of that tight pucker slowly.

"Fuck Ro!" Dean whined as Roman started to thrust his tongue deep inside of him. It wasn't enough to reach Dean's prostate but it was just enough to hear him moan out like a pornstar. Roman held both of Dean's cheeks in his hands as his tongue dipped in and out, tasting his favorite treat. Dean had been whining his name and trying to move his ass against Roman's tongue as he fucked him harder.

"Ro… I need…" Roman always fucking had him begging for cock like some twink. He hated it and loved it at the same time. Roman lapped up all he could then he smiled, and turned Dean around.

"You need this dick?" He said with a cocky smile. Dean nodded helplessly and that's when Roman picked him up off his feet. He held his dick upright and then slowly, pushed it inside of Dean. They grunted at the same time at the feeling, and then Roman placed Dean on the wall, and started to thrust. It was fast, but their eyes still connected as they fucked. Dean couldn't help pulling on Roman's hair as he went deep and squeezed Dean's ass at the same time. Dean was moaning loudly like he usually does, crying out Roman's name.

Roman had enough of their position so he kissed Dean then held him close as he walked them to Dean's bedroom. Their kiss was broken as Roman tossed him on the bed, then lifted his legs over his shoulder. He slid into Dean easily again, fucking him much slower than before. Dean's legs bent and he pulled Roman in closer so they could kiss and fuck at the same time. He moaned in Roman's mouth as he began his assault on his prostate. Dean's mouth hung open, with tons of curse words and Roman's name leaving as he got fucked hard.

"I'm gonna cum." He whispered it to Roman and Roman nodded, saying the same thing. It didn't take long for Dean to cum. Two strokes of his cock and he was spurting all over Roman's hand and body. He held on still as Roman reached his own orgasm, hard thrust and moans were felt until Roman slowly pull out and came all over chest. The cleanup would be hectic, but Roman didn't like cumming inside of Dean. He felt that it was too intimate.

They both fell backwards on the bed and panted heavily. Roman looked over at his cum on Dean's body and he tried to ignore the feeling of possession as he looked at him. Dean caught him staring and of course he just smiled, and leaned over to give Roman a kiss.

"I hate that I told you about my pain kink." Dean laughed, sitting up. "You always use it against me. I was supposed to top remember?"

"It's not my fault you get turned on by pain and we still have plenty of time for you to fuck me before work."

Dean smirked then sat up, and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going for a shower. Care to join me?"

"You know I would. Let me just check to see if Nikki texted me and then I'll be there." _He just had to mention her_. Dean thought. She played him and Roman was still all about her. Dean couldn't believe it but…

Maybe Seth was right.

He frowned then walked into the bathroom to start the shower. Roman was checking his phone for messages from Nikki when someone knocked on Dean's door. Dean was already in the shower so Roman decided to put a quick tank top and go answer it. He walked to the door and then swung it open, seeing Dean's neighbor, Seth standing there.

Seth looked at Roman up and down with a small frown. He was so hot. He could see why Dean was caught up in him. "Can I help you?" Roman asked softly.

"No." Seth responded in sort of a rude tone. "I just came here to see Dean."

* * *

A/N: So Roman. Meet Seth. That last chapter had some people on team ambrollins. What do you guys think now?

Please note that ambreigns are fuck buddies in this which was expressed in the first chapter so there will be smut through this fic. Just in case you were wondering. If that doesn't appeal to you please do not read. - Melle


	4. Chapter 4

_"Dean?"_ Roman asked as he eyed this person up and down. How has he never seen him before? Roman knew everything there was to know about Dean and yet he's never mentioned that he knew a cute, tall brunette. "He's in the shower. Is this important?" Roman really just wanted to close the door on this guy but he didn't want to be rude.

"That's between Dean and me." Seth's tone was dripping with unfriendliness. "Can I come in and wait for him?" He asked as he tried to ignore the cum that looked to be stuck on Roman's chest. He knew it was Dean's cum but he really was trying to place the image of Roman making Dean orgasm out of his mind.

"Well I don't know you." Roman's said, his tone now matching Seth's. "So I definitely won't be letting you in here. So I guess whatever you have to say to Dean can wait until another time." Roman began to close the door on Seth but Seth stopped it with his foot. Roman squinted his eyes at him in disbelief. Did he just open the door for an insane person? "What the hell dude?" Roman said as he tried to push Seth back.

"I said I wanted to talk to-"

Seth's sentence was interrupted by Dean coming from his room, wet with a pale blue towel around his waist. "Hey Ro, what happened… I was supposed to be inside of you by now… Seth?" Dean's happy demeanor escaped him quickly once his blue eyes saw Roman and Seth pushing each other near the door.

"Dean! Please tell this asshole to let me in? I keep telling him I'm your neighbor but he keeps pushing me!" Seth screamed as he tried to push through yet again.

"Dean... who is this?" Roman asked as he grabbed onto Seth's tank top. "Is he really your neighbor?"

Dean sighed, coming over quickly to pry Roman's hands off of Seth. "Yes. He's my neighbor. Will you move so I can let him in?" He asked Roman seriously, then he pushed him back so Seth could enter his apartment.

"Like I was trying to tell you, you dick!" Seth shouted at Roman.

"Call me a dick one more time and I swear you'll be making your way to the hospital." Roman warned as he stepped forward. He and Seth were almost face to face before Dean got in the middle of them. He turned to Roman and softly, his eyes met the taller man's.

"Chill out and go shower. I'll be there in a sec, okay?" He placed his wet hands on Roman's tank top and it seemed to calm him down. Roman nodded at him then walked off. But not before he and Seth shared one last intense stare.

"He is such an asshole." Seth said as Roman walked away. "He wouldn't even let me in to wait for you."

"He's just protective." Dean defended him, then crossed his arms in front of his damp body. "Why are you here Seth?" He asked curiously. "Last night you made it perfectly clear that you didn't wanna see me."

"No." Seth shook his head, walking just a step closer to Dean. "Last night I made it clear that I did want to see you _. You_ however made it clear that Roman comes before anything. Even your own feelings."

Dean's jaw clenched again as Seth brought up his feelings. He hated that Seth thought he had him all figured out. "I don't have any feelings." Dean said, while looking down. "You think you know something but you don't. Roman and I have been fuck buddies for a very long time now. We're friends who fuck. There are no feelings in it. Are we intimate? Yeah that's fucking because absolutely no one gives it to me the way he does. But am I fucking in love with him? No. Not at all."

"Is that so?" Seth said as he made his way into Dean's personal space. "No one can give it to you as good?" He challenged Dean's own words in a whisper. Hazel eyes stared into blue and he visibly saw Dean gulp, then nod his head. "How would you know if you haven't tried?"

"I have had sex with other men before. No one even comes close." Dean said back as he and Seth stared at each other intensely.

"Okay, maybe he is good. But I guarantee you he's not as good as me." Seth smirked at Dean and he saw the taller man slowly lick his lips. "But I guess you'll never find out now will you?" Seth let his eyes slowly rank down Dean's body and he could tell that Dean was getting vulnerable by the way he tried to cover his chest. "Bye Dean." Seth winked at him then headed for the door.

"Wait." Dean's voice stopped him. Seth heard him sigh, then breathed out heavily.

"What do you want from me?" Dean asked him softly.

Seth smirked then turned his head towards Dean, smiling softly. "I think you know what I want Dean. The question is… what do you want?"

Dean stood there and slowly he breathed, somewhat contemplating. He didn't know what he wanted. All he knew was that he didn't want Seth to leave his apartment. Even though Roman was there, naked in his shower. Dean couldn't stop thinking about the man in front of him. "I don't know what I want," He said to Seth honestly.

"Don't worry. You will." Seth said back before he exited the apartment.

Dean went to lock the door behind him, and he didn't understand why, but there was a huge smile on his face. When he came back in his room, Roman was on his bed, on the phone with someone.

"No it's okay. I understand. Tonight? Yeah perfect. Okay. Bye." Roman hung up and smiled at Dean, who dropped his towel then came crawling into bed with him. He straddled Roman's waist and smiled when Roman automatically wrapped his arms around him.

"Who was that?" Dean asked him as he softly kissed near Roman's neck.

"That?" Roman cooed, head wrenching to the side to give Dean more neck to kiss. "Nothing it was just Nikki. She called and apologized again and we set up another date for tonight. If she blows me off this time… I'll just move on. I don't want to waste my time with girls like that."

Even though Roman was mentioning Nikki, this time Dean's thoughts didn't automatically fill with disgust. Roman was thinking practically about this Nikki situation and it was making Dean happy. He looked up from neck kisses and softly their eyes met. It was so weird because they looked at each other a lot, but right now everything seemed different. Roman was caressing Dean's bare back, and Dean had his hands in Roman's hair. His best friend smiled at him, one of those smiles that show off the little crinkles near his eye and that's when Roman brought Dean in for a slow kiss.

They never kissed slow. At least not often. As Dean's lips met Roman's over and over all he could think about was Seth and how he claimed Dean had feelings for Roman. _Fuck him._ Dean thought to himself. He had no feelings. This was just sex. All friends with benefits were this intimate. All friends with benefits kissed the way he and Roman kissed. All of them had fucked the way he and Roman fucked…

Right?

"Damn." Roman pulled back, and they both breathed out softly. Their lust riddled eyes stared at each other as they panted against each other's lips. "You taste so good." Roman spoke softly.

"So do you." Dean said as he kissed him yet again. Damn those lips. Those soft, wet, perfect lips that have Dean feeling his kiss all the way down in his knees. "Turn over." Dean said to Roman as he pulled away and lifted off of him. Roman smirked, and turned over on his belly. He pressed his ass in the air just the way Dean liked it and he smiled and moaned when he felt Dean take a playful bite of his asscheeks.

"Dean... before we go any further." Roman said as he turned his head and watched as Dean ignored him to part his asscheeks.

"What's up?" Dean asked as he found Roman's beautiful puckered entrance. He grabbed some lube off is nightstand then coated his fingers and dick with it.

"That Seth guy..." Roman started to say, "You're not fucking him or anything right?" He hoped that his question didn't come out jealous. Roman wasn't jealous. Roman doesn't get jealous. He just wanted to make sure Dean wasn't dating that bitchy twink. That's all this was.

Or at least that's what Roman told himself.

"Ro, come on… I wouldn't do that. We have the rule in place. Remember?" Dean replied with yet another kiss to his cheeks. He nipped at them as he and Roman locked eyes. He knew Roman loved it when he looked at him while they fucked.

"I know. I was just… checking." Roman said back with a smile. _Whew._ He was worried for nothing.

"Don't worry… I don't think he has an ass beautiful as this one." Dean teased right before he spread Roman's cheeks and placed two fingers deep inside of him.

* * *

"ORDER UP!" Cody screamed from the kitchen later on that day. Aj came to get the order of a turkey burger and steak fries and then walked it over to her so called favorite costumer. She placed the plate in front of him then started to pour him his black coffee.

"I would say enjoy your meal but you order the exact same thing every single time. So you know... whatever." Aj huffed. She was about to turn to walk away but her hand was grabbed by Punk who looked up at her with a smile.

"I know I piss you off sometimes but I promise I don't mean too. I'm just a broke fighter, who don't got lots of money, but I still try to get you the biggest tip every single time I come. Does that not tell you anything?"

Aj pulled her hand away from his immediately and placed it in her pockets. "It tells me you have nothing better to do with your time or money. Now like I said, enjoy your meal." She walked away after that and all the way across the room, Dean watched their interaction. Phil had a frown on his face as he watched Aj leave, then he started to eat his meal sadly.

Dean sighed and stopped what he was doing to follow Aj towards the back of the restaurant. Aj stood outside and started walking back and forth, not knowing that Dean was there watching her for a couple of seconds.

"He likes you, you know." Dean said as he leaned against the concrete wall. "He's got it bad for ya." His boot hit the back of it and his arms folded inwards as he spoke.

Aj stopped for a second and gave Dean a look of pure annoyance before she started to pace back and forth again. "Who asked him to like me? He's so annoying!" She whined. "I don't get it. Like I seriously don't understand why me?" Aj asked helplessly, looking over at Dean for an answer.

"Sometimes we can't help who likes us. He may not be the best looking guy on the planet and he may not have money, but I've seen him come in everyday for the past two weeks, just so that he can see you. I think it's pretty sweet if you ask me."

"Of course you think it's sweet." She said back, rolling her eyes. "Under all those friends with benefits lies you and Roman post up, you're just a helpless romantic in love with your best friend."

"Why does everyone think me and Roman are in love?" Dean laughed at her. "Do you even understand what friends with benefits mean? Just because we fuck doesn't mean I'm in love with Roman or he's in love with me."

"Oh no. You're hearing me wrong. Roman is _so_ not in love. Not with anyone but himself. _You_ , however. You've got it worse for him than an Usher song." Aj countered, with a smile. "You've got it so bad for the guy. It's actually funny."

"You don't know anything." Dean whispered back, jaw set and arms crossed.

"I know more than you think I do. Now, unless you plan on going in there and telling your best friend of a zillion years that you're totally in love with him, maybe stay out of my personal life next time, boss." Aj walked pass him without another thought and went back inside. Dean took a deep breath out of his nose and rolled his eyes at Aj's words, then came back inside himself.

* * *

He walked over to the bar, seeing Nikki there getting drinks from Owens. She looked preoccupied in conversation with him, other than tending to her costumers. He was gonna go over there and tell her that she should get to work but Roman came out of the back just in time. He walked over to her, whispered something in her ear that made her giggle then she got back to work. Dean came over to him and Owens after Nikki left, and smiled as he sat down near the bar.

"Did you finish the books?" Dean asked as he looked at the clock hanging above the bar. "It's almost time to send them to Hunter."

"Yeah I finished them." Roman said with a smile. "They are in the back, ready to be sent out. I need you to do that though. Cause I gotta go home and change."

"Change?" Their bartender, Kevin Owens chimed into their conversation. "Change for what?"

"Oh I got a hot date tonight. With a very beautiful girl." Roman's palm playing knocked against the bar as he smiled. "Oh yeah, D, let Nikki off her shift early too so she can go home and change as well. I'm taking her to Bocca. She's gonna love it."

"What?" Dean asked it like he didn't quite hear him. "You can't just take Nikki off of the shift!" Dean said back in shock. He couldn't believe Roman did something like that for his own personal gain. "She's scheduled to work so she's working. If she has a date with you, boss or not she's fucking finishing her fucking shift." Dean tone was laced with anger as he walked off towards the back. Owens watched him go, then looked at Roman curiously.

"Is he alright?" Kevin asked Roman.

"I don't know. I'll be back okay?" He nodded Kevin off the ran towards the back offices. He came inside his and Dean's private office, seeing Dean sit in his chair, looking at the wall. "Hey." Roman said as he came in and closed the door behind him. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Dean scoffed at that, laughing humorlessly. "I'm fine." He managed to get out as Roman came to sit next to him. "My best friend is being a fucking idiot about some girl but I'm perfect." He shrugged. "Fucking perfect."

Roman furrowed his brow in disbelief. Dean really just called him a fucking idiot? "I didn't think it was wrong to let Nik off early. We do it all the time for everyone else." Roman really didn't see the big deal. "What's wrong with that?"

"We let people off if they need to pick up their kids, or get to class, Ro. Not because you want to fuck them. I cannot fucking believe you would even think I would be okay with you giving out special privileges to someone because you want to put your dick in her!" Dean was livid. Actually way angrier than he should be at this point. This was about more than Nikki, but he didn't want to admit that. No. he wasn't in love with his best friend.

"I don't want to stick my dick in her!" Roman shouted back in frustration. "I told you I actually like her okay. I want this to mean something. I wasn't trying to give her special privileges either. I was going to make her make up the shift tomorrow by coming in early." Roman breathed out softly, calming himself down a bit. "Just because I like her a lot doesn't mean I stop being her boss. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Dean fired back as he stood up. "Because ever since she was hired all you do is flirt with her and stare at her. She stood you up for a date and you still decided to give her another chance. Does that not show you anything? Of course it doesn't because she's got you in this fucking weird trance. Jeez, Ro! She could step on your neck and you'd be like thank you. You're whipped, Roman. I never seen you like this before and I'm just… concerned okay?"

Roman laughed then scoffed as he stood up and got in Dean's face. "Concerned? Yeah fucking right Dean. Maybe you're _concerned_ because I'm finally interested in someone? Or maybe you're just jealous that I'm finally trying to get out there and date and meanwhile you don't even want to get to know anyone because you're too goddamn closed off to let anyone in."

Dean's jaw dropped slightly as Roman called him jealous. He couldn't believe he would actually go there. "Fuck you." He spat then pushed Roman back. "Fuck you, you son of a bitch." Dean was so pissed off. Roman wouldn't ever say things like this to him before. He had no idea what was coming over him.

"Fuck you too Dean." Roman said as he stumbled a bit then stilled his movements. "Fuck you too."

Dean breathed out heavily as he pushed pass him and then headed for the door. "I hope you enjoy your date. Asshole." Dean said before he walked out of their office. Dean walked past the back entrance so none of the costumers saw how fucking pissed off he was. He stepped outback and then leaned his head against the concrete wall. The cool air hit his face gently as he looked up at the sky, trying to calm down.

Aj's words somehow found their way in his head again. How she said that he loved Roman. _Fuck no_. After this blow up, Dean was pretty damn sure he didn't even _like_ Roman. He was an asshole. A whipped asshole who was gonna get hurt in the long run. Dean knew it. He just wished Roman could see it too.

 _"you're just a helpless romantic in love with your best friend."_ Aj's words rung over and over in Dean's head. _No._ _He wasn't._ Dean thought. He just cared a lot about him. That's what best friends do, they care about you. Best friends care. Dean gulped, then looked down. Suddenly his mind went to thinking about this morning. After he and Roman had sex the first time. Dean was in his arms and their eyes were locked on each other. Best friends looked at each other the way he and Roman did.

Best friends kiss the way he and Roman do.

Best friends fuck the way he and Roman do.

 _Who are you trying to convince?_

"I don't love him." Dean tried to his best to say it out loud. But not even the alley cats who came looking for food scraps believed him. Dean looked up at the sky and shook his head. It wasn't true. It _couldn't_ be true. None of this was true and he was going to prove it.

Roman thought he was the only one who could open himself up to someone?

Well game on.

He pulled out his phone and then went through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for. He pressed call and it rang three times before someone answered.

"Hey Seth… _wanna go on a date tonight?"_

* * *

A/N: Oh shit. Dean water you doing? *gasp emoji* Good reviewers get earlier updates yas! I was so happy about the turn out I figured I would update early for y'all! Thank you for the reviews. Some of y'all have me rolling! I even got some of my ambreigns clan on team ambrollins. I don't know how I did it though. Lol. It's safe to say the next chapter is date night! Anyone excited? - Melle


	5. Chapter 5

"A date?" Seth asked Dean nervously. He was standing outside of the studio where he worked with a big smile on his face. After yesterday he was so sure that Dean wouldn't be asking him out so soon but he was pleasantly surprised when he picked up his phone and saw Dean was calling. "Like with me?"

Dean playfully laughed at Seth's obliviousness. "Yeah. A date with you, tonight. How does that sound?"

"It..." Seth paused for a second to bite his lip, "It sounds amazing. Sure, I'll go out with you tonight. I just have to close up the studio then I can be all yours."

Dean noticed how the last part of Seth's sentence came out small and innocent with just a hint of sexual tension. He liked that. A lot. "Good, I have something to do as well but I guess I'll pick you up tonight at 8? That okay?"

"That's perfect." Seth couldn't stop smiling. "I guess I'll see you tonight then. Bye Dean."

Dean said goodbye back to him then hung up.

As soon as he did Seth let out a large yelp and started to dance in front of his studio. His coworker, Naomi came out of the building and noticed Seth doing a little dance in front of it.

"You're happy." Naomi commented with a smile. "Did you and Randy finally manage to communicate?" She asked, speaking of Seth's ex-boyfriend, Randy Orton.

"No Nao." Seth shook his head at her then grabbed at her hands excitedly. "I got a date tonight with this cute older guy who is totally into me. Can you believe it? If this goes well, I won't have to speak to Randy ever again!" Seth pulled Naomi in for a very overly excited, forceful hug.

She hugged him back reluctantly then pulled away with a smile.

"Well I'm happy for you. After Randy, you deserve something good. Go have fun. I'll close up tonight."

Seth's eyes lit up as he heard Naomi said she was going to close the yoga studio. "Really? Nao!" He gave her yet another hug then pulled back to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you. Thanks. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Okay, okay! Just go before I change my mind." Naomi smiled back at him and Seth nodded. He grabbed his yoga mat and satchel then took off after he waved her goodbye. He had a date tonight and Seth sincerely hoped that this meant good things for him.

xxx

Seth got home in an hour and then immediately went to shower. After he came out he noticed his roommates Evan and Tyler sitting on the couch together, playing five nights at Freddy's. Seth ignored them both to look into the mirror in the living room at his facial features. Evan was the first to notice Seth all dressed up in a tight black _Ralph Lauren_ suit. He paused the game to turn his head to examine his friend.

"Aye, Tyler… does our boy look sharp or what?" Evan asked, nudging Tyler to agree.

Tyler turned around on the couch then whistled at his blue eyes caught a sight of Seth's ass in his black slacks. "Looking fine, Rollins. Not as cute as me but I can admit you clean up okay. Where are you headed?'

Seth playfully rolled his eyes at his friend then turned around to look at them. "I may or may not have a date tonight," He said with a growing smile.

"A date?" Evan yelled, mimicking Tyler as he hung halfway off the couch. "With who? Don't tell us you're giving Randy another chance."

Seth made a face then shook his head, "Nope not Randy. It's actually with Dean. Our next door neighbor. He asked me out today and I said yes." He singsonged, then went back to fixing his hair.

Evan and Tyler looked at each other then smiled. Seth had just broken up with Randy Orton 2 months ago.

Randy was this huge marketing executive who made tons of money but liked to play with Seth's emotions. He was in his early 30's and used that as an excuse to be an asshole to Seth. He would stand him up on dates, tell him he was busy for weeks on end then try to whisk Seth off to foreign countries whenever Seth got mad at him for being distant. After a year, Seth couldn't take it anymore, so he broke up with him. Randy still texted him to this day.

"He's cute," Tyler mentions, speaking of Dean. "In an unorthodox kind of way. Plus, he's got the mean D.S.L.'S so if I were you I would fuck him asap."

Seth laughed at Tyler turning his head to look at him. "Dean does not have dick sucking lips, Ty. Oh my god you're so crass sometimes."

"Yes he does," Evan agrees. "Ten bucks says he sucks dick like a pro. Plus that big guy he always hangs around with is always moaning whenever they fuck. So you know Dean's doing something right." Evan saw that Seth didn't reply when he mentioned Roman. Curiously, Evan started to wonder why. "Speaking of that guy, are those two not dating? He comes over at least three times a week. I was sure they were boyfriends or something…"

"Well they're not," Seth said, a little defensively. "They don't have feelings for each other. They just fuck. And besides, once I'm in the picture, Dean won't even remember Roman's name. Believe that." He placed his hair into a low bun to finish off his look then smiled at the mirror. "Damn I look good." Seth said to himself.

Tyler got up off the couch and came over to Seth in the mirror. He put his hands on Seth's shoulders gently, then smiled at him. "Ignore Evan. After that uggo Orton, you deserve this. Don't let anyone ruin your night okay?"

Seth turned around and nodded at his friend then gave him a soft hug. "Thank you Ty. You're so sweet." They embraced for what seemed like ever while Evan rolled his eyes and turned to restart his game. When Seth pulled away from Tyler, the doorbell rang, and that's when he smiled wide. "Oh my god. He's here." Seth said to Tyler. "Do I look okay?"

"You look perfect," Tyler admits. "Now go get em." He pushed Seth towards the door and nervously Seth begins to open it. The old door creaked a bit and immediately, Seth was met with a pair of blue eyes smiling at him.

"Wow," Dean breathed out softly. "You look amazing." He bit his lip, shamelessly checking Seth out from head to toe.

"Thanks." Seth blushed as he looked at Dean. "You looked great too. Armani looks nice on men your size." He smirked when he saw Dean blush. It was actually the cutest thing to see his pale cheeks redden like a tomato. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I actually am." Dean held out his arm for Seth, which made the younger brunette smile. He wrapped his arm in Dean's then waved goodbye to his roommates. Seth closed his door then he and Dean walked to the elevator, holding hands.

"So where are you taking me?" Seth asked as they waited for the elevator. He felt Dean's hand in his own, holding onto him tight. Seth couldn't remember the last time something felt so right in his life. He caressed his thumb over Dean's softly and noticed Dean smile when he did it.

"It's a cute place. Southern comfort food. Almost reminds me of home. It's called Belle Shoals. It may not be the best restaurant in town but it's got really good food. Do you trust me?" The elevator dinged as soon as Dean asked the question. The two men looked at each other then softly Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I do." He added simply.

"Good. Then let's have a great time," Dean said back, pulling Seth into the elevator with him.

* * *

On the other side of town, Roman sat at Bocca, waiting for Nikki to show up. He told her if she stood him up again, that was going to be the last time they ever spoke. He liked Nikki, that was for sure but he wasn't going to be played a fool. As he sat down at the table waiting for her, Roman's mind went to Dean and their fight earlier today. He didn't mean anything he said to him, but sometimes Dean knew how to push his buttons. Roman sighed and sent Dean a quick text saying that he was sorry. He was in the middle of finishing up the text when Nikki walked in.

She was wearing a red dress. _God;_ was red her color. It made her golden brown hair shine against her tan skin, illuminating her like some kind of goddess. She smiled when she saw him, and her heels clicked along until she came up to their table. "Hey. I hope I'm not late." Nikki said, placing her purse down before she sat down herself.

Roman clicked send on his text to Dean then put his phone away and shook his head. "No, you're right on time," he assured her nervously. "You look amazing tonight by the way."

Nikki blushed at the compliment then smiled. Her smile lit up under the faux candlelight on the table, making it that much brighter. "You look nice too. I always see you in those work shirts. It's nice to know you're a man who likes to clean up well."

Roman blushed, looking down at his suit. It was good thing Nikki noticed because he actually did clean up pretty well. He liked to look good. It made him feel good on the inside as well as the outside. "Well thank you. I try," Roman stated modestly. "I hope you don't mind. I brought us a 2009 cabernet sauvignon." Roman nudged the waiter over and he came quickly with the bottle and two wine glasses. He poured them both some then left it on the table.

"Do I mind?" Nikki sarcastically laughed, with her mouth slightly open. "Roman, that wine is 150 dollars a bottle."

"Don't worry. I may look like I don't have much at work, but I invest very well." Roman held a cocky smirk and by the way Nikki was looking at him, he could tell she liked that he was smart with his money.

"I like men who treat their money wisely," Nikki admitted, "But you don't need to spend over 500 dollars here for me. I work in your restaurant Roman. I'm used to working for everything I get."

Roman smiled at her honesty. He liked that Nikki made it clear she didn't want him for his money. It only made Roman that much more attracted to her. "So you wouldn't care if I took you to a pizza joint and we just ate greasy pepperoni and talked?"

"I would actually prefer it." Nikki smiled gently at him. "Wanna get out of here? There's a Sal's Pizza down on fifth."

"Sure. But let's drink the bottle first. I already prepaid."

Nikki laughed and picked up her glass at the same time as Roman did. "No problem." She giggled, clinking their glasses together.

* * *

Belle Shoals was perfect. Crowded, but perfect. It had a homey ambiance that Seth could tell Dean liked a lot. They sat in the stools near the far window so that they could have a little privacy. Dean ordered the drugstore burger which was basically a burger with a shitload of stuff on it, while Seth decided on the Po'boy. Just to keep things light. As they were eating, Seth kept noticing Dean stare at him and smile every once in a while and then look away. It was so cute, but after the fifth time he did it, Seth had to ask him what's up.

"Do I have something on my face?" Seth asked softly.

"Nope," Dean said back, shaking his head.

"Well you keep looking at me like I have something on my face." Seth smirked.

"Nah. I just was looking to see how absolutely hot you were."

Seth paused from taking another bite of his sandwich so he could look at Dean and smile. The line was so cheesy usually, but coming from Dean it was cute and really sexy. Seth playfully rolled his eyes then took a hand and ran it gently through the front of Dean's blond hair.

His date smiled at him, then took Seth's hand into his own. They were silently looking at each other as Dean caressed his fingers over Seth's and then gave his palm a slow kiss.

Seth's breath hitched slightly at the kiss, then slowly Dean pulled away to finish eating.

 _Fuck._ That was hot.

He was halfway through his burger as Seth watched him eat, a huge smile on his face.

"Do I have something on my face?" Dean now asked, mocking Seth's tone from before.

Seth laughed and leaned up to wipe some ketchup from the side of his face. "Yeah. Ketchup. You jackass." He cleaned his thumb off with a napkin then threw it at Dean who laughed at him, then pulled his stool closer.

"You're gonna pay for that." Dean whispered as he stared deep into hazel eyes.

"Yeah? How soon?" Seth laughed, which made Dean laugh too. He leaned his head gently on Dean's shoulder as he chuckled then looked up into his baby blues. "Wanna get outta here and go for a walk?"

Dean's bottom lip tugged between his teeth as he nodded, "Yeah. Sure."

* * *

"I can't believe you like pineapples on pizza!" Nikki laughed as Roman chomped down a ham and pineapple slice of pizza.

"I can't believe you don't," Roman chuckled gently before taking another bite. "Mmm. Delicious. Wanna try?" He placed the pizza near Nikki's lips and she playfully slapped his hand away.

"No. I'll stick to my chicken and broccoli slice thank you very much."

They laughed while eating pizza for a good five minutes. Roman honestly never met a girl he could just talk to the way he talked to Nikki. Everything seemed so easy. Like he didn't have to try hard to impress her and that made him happy.

"So what are your hobbies?" Nikki asked as she slowly sipped on her Fiji water.

"Well I love my restaurant, and I like basketball, football, and reading." Roman looked up from his plate to meet those hazel eyes he adored so much. "Pretty boring I admit."

"There's nothing boring about a man who likes to play sports." She assured him. "I love basketball too. Maybe if I let you get a second date, we can go to a game together." She blushed softly as she looked into gray eyes. Their connection seemed instant. Roman was an easy going guy and right now, easy going was exactly what Nikki needed.

"If I do get the pleasure of a second date, I'd love to take you to a game." Roman smiled, that one smile he did that made his eyes crinkle a bit and his mouth to move to one side of his face.

Nikki absolutely adored that smile. Nikki was going to say something else but her phone buzzed gently. She told Roman to excuse her for a second while she checked it. As soon as she did, Nikki was frowning. She looked up at Roman, and the light that was once in her eyes simply faded away. "Roman can you take me home please?" Nikki asked sadly.

"Uh? Sure yeah… is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?" Roman asked nervously.

"No. Trust me. This was a great date; I just need to go. Now please."

Roman nodded, and took some money out, and tossed it on the table. He let Nikki get up first then walked her to his car. She got in and then Roman got in the driver's side, closing the door behind him. Nikki told him where to go then Roman drove towards the highway. He was in Brooklyn before he knew it and that's when he took a turn off the bridge and made his way to park slope where Nikki lived. Once he got to her house, he stopped in front of it and turned off the key to his engine.

"Hey Nik…" Roman asked as he looked at her. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I just gotta go," Nikki began to open the car door but Roman stopped her, by touching her shoulder gently.

"Go out with me again?" Roman asked. "Only if you want too. I promise I'll make it a better date than this one."

"You don't have to outdo this date Roman. It was perfect. But if you want to try, I'll definitely let you." She gently smiled at him then slowly she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight Roman."

"Goodnight Nikki," Roman said back smiling softly.

* * *

They were walking all the way back to Lormier street together, holding hands. Seth kept asking Dean questions and Dean of course would answer them in the best way he could. Seth was younger than him, that was obvious, but Dean couldn't help but love how mature he was for his age. He was six years older than him, but when they talked Seth had so much insight and wisdom. It was like they were the same age.

"Okay favorite…. Movie!" Seth asked him happily.

"Come on. It's Pulp Fiction," Dean said back with a smile. "What's your favorite movie?"

"That depends…" Seth stopped him from walking for a second so he could walk backwards down the street. "Are we talking about gay cinema or regular cinema?"

"That's not fair," Dean laughed as he watched Seth walk backwards. "You said nothing about gay films."

"That's because they're terrible," Seth laughed back at him.

"I don't know latter days isn't that bad."

"Oh my god!" Seth paused in the middle of the street which made Dean stop as well. He playfully pushed him because he had the nerve to mention that film. "I can't believe you said latter days. Like that is everyone's go to gay film. So it doesn't count."

Dean scoffed, playfully rolling his eyes. "I thought that was Brokeback mountain."

Seth groaned at the mention of Brokeback mountain. "Ew. Don't mention that film to me." He grabbed Dean's hand again then started walking. "I've seen it so many times I know more than just _the I wish I could quit you_ line."

Dean laughed at Seth as they walked. He was about to retort and say something about how it really changed the complexity of gay cinema but his phone beeped in his back pocket. He pulled it out quickly just to check to see who it was while Seth was ranting. They were text messages, from Roman.

 _Deano. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I was being an asshole. Forgive me? – Roman._

 _I'm really sorry. Please answer – Roman._

 _If you don't answer I'm gonna take that as you're beyond pissed at me so I'm coming over in 20. – Roman._

Dean rolled his eyes at his best friend and put his phone back in his pocket. Now way was Roman going to ruin his date, and no way was Dean going to let him. He focused back on Seth and ended up laughing with Seth all the way home.

When they got into the elevator there was silence, that wasn't there before. Seth kept staring at him and Dean looked back at him as well with a big smile on his face. He came over to where Seth was then stopped, just to stare at him.

The younger boy blushed as Dean looked at him. Those blue eyes wanted more and Seth wanted to give it to him… but should he on the first date?

Dean slowly licked his own lips, and pulled Seth in, so his body was close to his own.

"You're so beautiful," Dean whispered as he admired Seth's features.

"So are you," Seth said back quietly.

He noticed Dean smile, and that same smile turned into a smirk as his big hands slowly moved down Seth's back. Seth gulped, but didn't say as word as one of Dean's hands moved to cup one of his ass cheeks. He bit his lip and squeezed it in his hand, causing Seth to moan out gently.

"I love a guy with a nice ass," Dean mumbled, stifling a grunt that threaten to spill out of his mouth as he looked at Seth.

"And I love a guy who knows what he's doing with this nice ass," Seth flirted back, leaning up to caress his lips over Dean's. "Is that guy you Dean?" He whispered against Dean's mouth.

Before Dean could answer, the elevator dinged on their floor. Dean breathed out heavily then moved back, and exited the elevator with Seth. They both stood in front of Seth door now, and Dean tried his best to ignore his erection as he and Seth looked at each other.

"I had a good time," Seth said softly.

"So did I," Dean agreed. "We should do it again sometime… I hope?"

"Mmm. I think that can be arranged." Seth turned and took his key out, then looked back at Dean. "I know you have the mean hard on right now… and so do I… but I really want us to take it slow, if that's okay? I just got out of a really complicated relationship and…"

"Shh," Dean cut him off, and slowly he came up behind Seth. He wrapped his arms around his middle then leaned down to give his neck a soft kiss. "We can go as slow as you want. As long as you remember…" He gently pressed his erection into Seth's ass, causing the younger man to moan out gently. "That one day, I'm gonna be buried deep in this ass." He squeezed Seth's sides then turned, to take his own keys out. Seth watched him open his door through lust filled hazel eyes and all that sexy bastard did was wink before he went inside his apartment and closed the door.

"Fuck." Seth whispered to himself as he walked inside his own apartment and closed the door.

When Dean came into his apartment with a smile, he expected the rest of his night to go smoothly. He tossed his keys into his bowl and then planned on jerking off to finish his great night, but as soon as he came into the living room, there he was.

"Hey." Roman got up from his couch and came over to a surprised Dean. "Did you get my texts?"

"I told you to only use my key for emergencies Ro." Dean said, squinting his eyes at him. He put his coat away and then turned back towards him. "I got your messages about how you're sorry," Dean said the last part in air quotes. "I ignored em too."

"I am sorry. I shouldn't of said what I said." Roman came closer to Dean and slowly he pulled him in by his slim waist.

Dean rolled his eyes, but still let himself be pulled in by his best friend.

"I'm an asshole and I crossed the line. I'm sorry okay?"

"I bet you are." Dean tried to pull away from him, but Roman's grip was tight as hell. "Let me go. I'm still pissed at you," Dean whispered to him in pure anger.

"What can I do to make it up to you? I am really sorry." Roman fluttered his eyelashes at Dean playfully and he saw Dean crack a small smile. "Ah! See you're smiling. C'mon. What do I have to do for you to forgive me?"

Dean thought about it for a second, then he smiled mischievously. "How about you get on your knees and suck my dick, then let me bareback you until I come at least three times."

Roman's eyes widened in shock, "Are you serious? You know bare backing me hurts cause I'm really tight back there."

"I know. That's what makes it so much fun. Do we have a deal?"

Roman sighed gently, his face reluctantly wincing as he nodded. "Fine."

He moved Dean back towards the kitchen counter then got on his knees like he wanted. He noticed that Dean was already hard but he wondered why. Roman shook his head of all those unnecessary thoughts as he unbuckled Dean's belt then unzipped his pants. They dropped just below Dean's knees and that's when Dean's boxer briefs were pulled down, and the head of his hard cock was sucked directly into Roman's warm mouth.

* * *

A/N: Cool sentence ender? Ha. I think things just got a little bit more complicated. What's up with Nikki? Any guesses? Thanks for sticking with it. I apologize if any errors are found, they're all my own. - Melle


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up to Roman never felt this weird before.

He's known Roman practically all his life. This was the same guy who used to sneak Dean into his mom's house in the middle of the night when Dean's dad went on his weekly drinking binges. The same guy who asked Dean what it felt like to kiss a guy when they were 19. The same guy who let Dean take his anal virginity the night after prom.

So why now, did it all feel so different?

The question went unanswered as Dean watched him as he slept, and couldn't help but to softly touch Roman's lips with this thumb. They didn't end up having sex last night. After the mind blowing blow job, Dean told him Roman he was kidding about fucking him without a condom, which of course made Roman laugh in between kisses.

Those same kisses that had Dean wondering if he's ever been kissed by Roman like this before. The ones that were so soft, so warm, and so wet that it had Dean considering if they meant more.

Dean tried to ignore his every thought as he laid his head on his best friend's chest. He could hear Roman's heart beating as he softly breathed in and out. His own heart was pounded too when he felt Roman automatically wrap him in his arms, and hold Dean. Just like he was his…

Even though he wasn't.

Dean kissed the middle of Roman's bare chest then closed his eyes. This was about sex. This has always been about sex. He had no feelings for Roman. He had to tell himself that over and over again as he felt Roman caress his back softly.

 _Oh shit,_ he was up. Dean breathed out slowly, and waited for him to say something, to tell Dean to get off of him or speak of Nikki, but nothing came. It was just his caress, and heavy breathing… really heavy breathing.

"Hey," Roman finally spoke after five minutes of letting Dean lay in his arms. "You okay?" He asked as he lifted up Dean's head so they were face to face.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "I'm good."

Roman smiled at him, then brushed some blond hair back as he looked at Dean. This look was weird. He was looking at Dean like he's loved him for years, it was so oddly… domestic.

Dean hated it.

"So I came over to last night around 9, but you didn't get home until at least 10… what happened to you last night?"

As Dean thought over the question, all he could see in his mind were flashbacks of the night he had with Seth. His smile, the way he walked backwards when they discussed gay films, that tempting look he had in his eye as Dean grabbed handfuls of his ass.

"Deano?" Roman shook him softly, causing Dean to focus back on the here and now. "What's going on with you?"

"What?" Dean said back in an accusatory tone, "Nothing." He spoke quickly, then slowly released himself from Roman's grasp. He sat up in bed and crossed his arms in front of him, then looked down at his Egyptian cotton bedsheets. "I was just spacing out for a sec, I'm good, I promise."

"Okay…" Roman nodded, sitting up against the pillows. "Then answer my question, what happened to you last night?"

 _I went on a date and for the first time in a long time I felt something with someone_? Dean thought to himself. He wanted to tell Roman so bad, but they had a rule in place and if Roman knew he broke that rule; he would be furious at Dean. "I just went for a walk okay? I had to clear my head." Great, Dean. Better to lie to your best friend then be honest with him. _Coward_.

"If this is about me, and what I said yesterday, I didn't mean it. I shouldn't of said that you were closed off. I know better. I'm sorry." Roman apologized again and this time it felt sincerer than the last. Dean wanted to tell him that yes, it was his fault that he pushed him to do something he only would've dreamed about doing if things were different. But he couldn't stay mad at him. Roman was his best friend, and Dean actually had a great time with Seth last night…

Actually, maybe too great.

"Shut up okay, I'm over it," Dean admitted, crawling back to Roman. He stopped and got on top of his Samoan bestie, feeling his naked member pressed firmly against his ass. "I hate it when we do the apologizing shit. I forgive you just… let it go okay?"

"Okay," Roman agreed with a smile. His hand wrapped around Dean's waist and he pulled him in so they were chest to chest. Dean ran his fingers through Roman's thick black locks then he pulled Roman harshly towards his lips. Roman smirked near his mouth, slapping Dean's ass hard in return, making the younger man jerk slowly on top of him.

"Yeah, ride that dick baby." Roman joked as he felt Dean's ass grind against his dick for friction.

"You want me to ride it?" Dean asked as he teased Roman's lips near his own.

"Nah," Roman shook his head, then licked at Dean's bottom lip before softly tugging it in his mouth, and releasing. "I don't want you too. But I know you want too. I know you want this big dick up that _tight_ little ass," Roman spoke dangerously close to Dean's mouth, at the same time, both of his hands squeezed Dean's bare cheeks in his hands, applying that hard amount of pressure Dean loved so much. "You want this dick, Dean. I know you do.. just say it."

 _Damn him._ Dean thought as he felt Roman grinding the tip of his dick near Dean's puckered entrance. He was a fucking cock tease and Dean knew he wasn't going to give him the dick until Dean said exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I want your dick," Dean whimpered against Roman's mouth. _Fuck._ He made him say it. Dean loved giving Roman control in the bedroom. He liked it when he could give up his power just a little to someone who he knew wouldn't hurt him. Someone who loved him. His best friend. "Give it to me please..."

"Give it to me please… who?" Roman asked again, this time with a firm slap to Dean's ass, causing Dean to whimper louder now.

"Give it to me please… _Daddy."_

Roman smiled at the exact words he was dying to hear. He didn't wait any longer to slowly push his bare cock up inside of Dean. He heard the younger man hiss on top of him, and like clockwork, Dean started to bounce on top of that thick cock. Roman released a curse as he held onto Dean and Dean pulled his hair for leverage. Fuck, Dean always felt so good. No one was more tight, and warm as Dean felt when Roman fucked him.

"Say my name," Roman whispered against his ear.

Dean shook his head in playful defiance, he moaned out so Roman could hear that instead, but no, another harsh slap was placed on Dean's reddening cheeks; one that had Dean now going faster on top of him.

"I said, say my name." Roman whispered again, this time squeezing the cheek he just slapped.

"Daddy!" Dean yelled out, causing a smug smile from Roman.

His blue eyes saw that smile, and that's when pushed Roman back against his pillows and started to roll his hips down in a way that made Roman call out his name instead. Roman's hands caressed up the side of Dean's lean body and then back down to his dick, where he stroked him faster to get him to the brink like he was.

They were so close to cumming together when they heard the doorbell going off over and over again. Sweat dripped from Dean's brow as he looked down at Roman. Both men slowing down to look at each other. Dean felt Roman still rock hard inside of him, even when he stopped moving. The doorbell rang again and again that's when Dean grunted and got up, slowly taking Roman's dick out of his ass.

"If it's UPS I swear I'm gonna kill that guy." Dean said as he put on Roman's boxers since they were the easier pair. Roman just watched from the bed, his hand slowly stroking his cock as he looked at Dean. There was precum oozing out of his head and slowly dripping down his thickness. Dean blew out a breath and licked his lips slowly.

"Hurry back, I want you so bad right now you have no idea."

Dean nodded then hurried towards the door. The person knocked again, hurriedly and that's when Dean yelled that he was coming. He opened the door, only to see Seth standing there in his Pj's with a smile on his face.

"Dean hey," Seth waved at him. "I thought you might be sleeping so I knocked and rang the bell hard so you'd wake up."

Dean had to admit, seeing Seth in his sleepwear was putting a smile on his face. His hair was a mess, unkempt but he still managed to look so adorable. Dean smiled, then leaned against his door frame as he looked at Seth. "I actually wasn't sleeping," Dean kept his reply brief. He couldn't just blurt out the reason he wasn't asleep still was because of eight inches of Samoan dick so instead he said, "…but hey what's up?"

"Well I had a great time last night and I know that we said we were taking it slow but… I couldn't wait to know if you… might want a second date?" Seth was so shy as he said it, he had a faint blush that stained his cheeks and a small smile he was trying but failing to hide.

Dean started to think about their date in that moment. The amount of chemistry they had last night was palpable, but if he pursued this, Roman couldn't know and Seth couldn't know that Roman didn't know.

So Dean was in a predicament. Could he lie to Roman and Seth at the same time, or end this with Seth right now and try to deny that there was something between them?

 _If I do this… Roman won't ever forgive me._ Was the only thought in Dean's mind.

He… couldn't do this.

"I do want a second date," Dean decided to say. "But I don't know when I can… the restaurant gets really busy and-"

Seth frowned at Dean's excuses. He looked down at his batman slippers then just shook his head. "You don't need to make excuses. We both know the real reason why you won't go on a second date with me."

Dean squinted his eyes at him, "Yeah? And what's that reason since you know everything?"

"Because you're too busy being a doormat to see that there's something good happening between us." Seth scoffed softly then rolled his eyes, "Just forget it. Goodbye, Dean," He didn't even let Dean say anything else before he walked back into his apartment and slammed the door.

Dean blew out a frustrated breath then turned to walk back in his apartment. He slammed the door behind him then laid against it, closing his eyes. Slowly, he breathed.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Dean gulped as his eyes reopened. He knew he just fucked up with Seth. But what could he do? He and Roman made that rule a while ago, he wasn't going to end it now because he may have feelings for a younger dancer. A cute, smart, young dancer who had a nice smile. _Fuck_. Dean thought. He needed to get his shit together.

When he finally walked back into his room he saw Roman there with the covers over him, watching something on Dean's TV. Dean smiled and then got into bed next to him. Roman quickly wrapped his arms around Dean and his best friend laid his head on his shoulder.

"Was it UPS?" Roman asked without taking his eyes off the tv.

"Nah, just a neighbor," Dean told him gently. "You still hard?" He asked as his hand slowly went underneath the covers.

"Just a little," Roman said back, eyes now following Dean's hand. He felt Dean grab his erection then slowly he stroked while giving Roman a shy smile. "We don't have to finish if you don't want too, Deano, you know that right?"

"I know," Dean said back, "But I want too." He released his dick then pulled Roman on top of him again.

"You're not leaving this bed until I make you cum." Dean said as he nipped at Roman's lips.

Roman just laughed in return and said, "Challenge accepted."

* * *

Later on that day, Dean and Roman came to work together and when they did the first thing Dean noticed was Nikki waiting for Roman. He watched Roman nod at whatever Nikki asked then they both walked off to the private offices together.

Dean tried to ignore that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he placed his work shirt over his regular one and made his way to the bar, where Kevin Owens was cleaning glasses.

"Afternoon boss, for a second there I thought you might not be coming in today," Kevin said to him as he placed a couple of shot glasses back on the shelf.

"Why?"

"Well cause usually on weekends you and Ro decide to… ya know…" Kevin hoped that he didn't have to say it out loud.

"No, I don't know," Dean said back in a confused tone. "What do we usually do?"

"Usually, you two stay home and let me run things when you two are together… doing your _stuff_ ," Kevin tried to make it as obvious as possible.

"Kevin I really don't understand what you're trying to say so, if you could just spit it out for me that would be great."

"He means when you two have sex all day," AJ decided to chime in as she walked up to the bar. "Two beers for table 7, Kev; and giive them the house stuff." AJ said to Kevin who nodded and started on the two beers.

"Okay one, keep your voice down, and two Roman and I do not fuck every weekend. Also why did you tell Kevin?"

"What? I didn't tell him anything. I haven't told anyone." Aj put her hands up in innocence, which caused Dean to squint his eyes in Kevin's direction.

"Okay don't look at me like that, I was closing up one night a couple of months ago and I saw you two kissing out back, I thought nothing of it at first until boss grabbed your ass and put his tongue in your mouth."

Dean sat back, shocked in his stool. He didn't think anyone was still there that night. Fuck. That's how AJ caught them too. He honestly thought they were being careful with each other but he guessed he was so very wrong. Dean cleared his throat then came closer so only Aj and Kevin heard him whispering.

"Who else knows?"

"I think just us?" Kevin said looking at Aj for confirmation. She nodded her head to reply.

"Okay guys look; I apologize for ever being unprofessional with Roman in front of you. Just please, don't tell everyone else? It's really no one's business but our own."

"We won't tell anyone boss, I promise." Kevin nodded at Dean and Aj did too. Dean smiled and then got up to go see where Roman was.

"Thanks guys. Now get back to work, also Aj… looks like Punk's here and he's got a black eye. Maybe _try_ to be nice this time?" Dean begged her before he walked off.

Aj looked over to see Punk staring at his menu quietly. He usually would be looking around for her at this time, but his eyes were firmly on the menu now. She wondered if everything was okay with him as she waited for Kevin to finish up with her beers. Once he was ready, he handed them to her and she quickly gave them to her costumers before making her way over to Punk's table.

"Hey, I didn't see you yesterday," Aj tried her best to keep a light tone, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Punk barely looked up at her as he replied. "Can I just have a grilled cheese and a water please?"

Aj was shocked at what Punk just ordered. Where was the turkey burger, steak fries and black coffee he was so fond of? She knew something was up, but Phil was barely giving her a glance. It was like he was trying to hide his black eye. At first she thought he got it from training since he is a mixed martial artist, but now? She was worried. _Holy fuck._ She was actually worried about someone. This was… a new feeling.

"Hey Phil…" Aj put her hand on his and slowly she saw him look at her. "If you ever need to talk I'll…"

"You'll belittle me and call me out my name?" Punk laughed, but it was a dry laugh. "Thanks April, but I don't need to talk to anyone. Can I just have my order please?"

Aj sucked her teeth a bit and then wrote down his order and nodded, "Look, just because I won't date you doesn't mean we can't be friends. If you need someone to talk too who won't take your bullshit… you know where to find me."

She walked away after that and when she looked back she saw Punk staring at her with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

"You said you wanted to talk so… let's talk," Roman said to Nikki as he and her sat next to each other in his office. Nikki was in Dean's chair, looking down at her newly manicured nails. She blew out a short breath then shrugged slowly.

"Look, Roman, I like you okay?" Nikki said, finally leaning up to meet Roman eye to eye. "I like you and I loved our date but, I have to tell you that there's some things about me that you won't understand and that I'm not ready to tell you yet."

Roman gave Nikki this confused look, but he also nodded. He understood, in a weird way, "I loved our date too and I get it Nik, you got baggage, or whatever. You're not ready for me to know? That's fine, you can tell me when you're ready. But just understand that if there is ever anything you do need to tell me… don't be afraid to do so. I'm here for you okay?"

Nikki smiled at how sweet Roman was. He was literally the perfect guy. If only things were different, Nikki could give him all of her. She really wished that were possible. She pulled her chair closer to him and looked him in the eye, "Thank you," Nikki said softly.

"You're welcome," Roman said back with s smile.

They both looked at each other for a second, eyes on each other, then eyes on lips before their lips met in an unexpected, slow kiss.

Dean came to the back right after that, he opened the door just slightly to see Roman and Nikki slowly making out in their shared office space. He felt his heart completely sink as he watched Roman pull her in closer and Nikki smile against his lips. Dean closed the door back quietly, then turned around walking fast back towards the bar. He sat down at the stool, with a look on his face.

"You okay boss?" Kevin asked as he made beers for more locals. "You look like someone just broke your heart."

Dean laughed humorlessly at Kevin then nodded meakly at him. "I'm fine, can I have a beer please?"

"A beer?" Kevin took a newly cleaned glass and filled it up with the imported German beer Dean liked. "You sure you're okay?" Kevin worried as he handed Dean the beer.

"Fucking fantastic." Dean answered before he gulped the beer… all the way down.

* * *

Dean got home later that day and when the elevator dinged in his floor the first thing he saw was Seth standing there waiting for it. The two men looked at each other, but Seth quickly looked away and walked pass Dean to get on.

"Seth…" Dean stayed on the elevator with him as the doors closed.

"You missed your floor." Seth said as he watched Dean approach him.

"I know," Dean whispered back, slowly closing the space between him and Seth. "I wanna talk to you,"

"No," Seth shook his head, "I don't want to do this Dean, I don't need any hot and cold, back and forth bullshit with you. I dealt with that enough already. You don't want to go out with me, I get it. Let's leave it at that," Seth tried to move away from Dean but Dean just following him around the elevator. Eventually, Dean pressed the stop button, which caused the elevator to freeze on the second floor.

"Dean!" Seth pushed him back hard, and it made Dean laugh. "Great, now were stuck in here together," He rolled his eyes.

"There's no one I rather be stuck with," Dean said back with a smile.

Seth rolled his eyes at Dean again, but this time he was trying to fight a small smile. Dean was charming, but Seth wasn't going to let him off that easy. "Not even your precious _Roman_ …" Seth asked in a total jealous tone. He slid down the side of the elevator and slowly sat down on the floor.

"Not even him," Dean replied, moving to sit next to Seth on the floor.

Both men look at each other in that moment. Seth looked at Dean and tried to figure out why he liked him so much, and Dean looked at Seth and tried to figure out what was it about him that made Dean feel… so happy. No guy since Roman made him feel this way, Dean didn't know how to describe it except… happy.

"I don't wanna play games Dean," Seth spoke softly to him as they looked at each other.

"I'm not trying to play games; I want you okay? I want this too… It's just that I don't really know how to do relationships and I don't want to fuck this up because I… like you."

It was the first time Seth noticed Dean be really shy. It was so cute. He blushed softly then reached over to take Dean's hand. Their hands connected together perfectly, and so did their eyes and for the first time since Dean met Roman, he actually felt a connection to someone again that wasn't just physical.

"I like you too." Seth said back softly.

Dean smiled as Seth caressed over his thumb. There was thick tension in the air, Seth's face was moving close to his own and all Dean could feel was the goosebumps on his arms, and tingles all over his body. He knew what was coming next and for once in his life…

Dean was ready.

* * *

A/N: So... I had so troubles with this and it dropped in views so I thought I should take a small break, I'm still writing it don't worry just chapters will be slower now until I get my views back up. So right now it looks like Dean's chosen but who do you guys think has more chemistry? Ambreigns or Ambrollins? Or maybe Roman and Nikki? - Melle


	7. Chapter 7

_Two weeks._

Dean was counting. It had been two weeks, three days, and about 120 minutes since he told Seth he wanted him in the elevator. Two weeks since Seth smiled at him and told him he liked him too. Those same two weeks that they went on dates all over the city. The deep blues and oranges of the night time cityscape faded into the back of Dean's mind as he held Seth's hand, touched his hips, and kissed the sides of his neck.

Seth made him do so many things. Dancing in particular. He let Dean meet his dance crew at the studio and they aided Dean in some new dance moves that no longer included the awkward two step. Dean was liberated; he felt happy when Seth held him close, or they went out to eat and just laughed together.

Two weeks of him, and Dean was already attached… and they hadn't even had kissed yet.

Something in which was now being brought up by Seth as he and Dean walked into his apartment together. Dean tossed his leather jacket towards his couch then pulled Seth in with a small drunken smile.

"You are so drunk," Seth laughed as he tossed his arms around Dean, surrounding him completely, just the way Dean liked it.

"I'm not, if I was, I wouldn't be able to do this," Dean's hands freely roamed down's Seth's back, until he reached his promise land. Seth had such a nice ass, and Dean really couldn't wait until he saw it without clothing. He watched Seth bit his lip as he let Dean squeeze those round mounds in his hands, dick hardening tight in Seth's jeans already, by just a simple touch. "Mmm… I'll never get tired of grabbing your ass." He comments, then smiles, smugly of course.

"Dean…" Seth managed to get out. His eyes were on Dean's lips, as Dean's were on his, they were so close they could hear each other breathing. He felt Dean grab him up under his thighs and lift him cup into his arms. Seth's breath hitched as he was picked up and carried to the wall. Dean posted him on it, and smiled yet again at how easily Seth's legs seem to fit around him.

"Seth," His name came off Dean's lips in almost a whisper, yet deep rooted with lust and sex, "Kiss me."

Seth had been waiting to hear those two words for two weeks now, and goddamn, he wanted to give him it. Those lips, so pink, and wet from Dean licking them in anticipation. He wanted Seth, but he also let the choice be Seth's whether he was going to be kissed or not.

Seth breathed out harshly, drunken hazel eyes staring deeply into brown right before he grabbed the back of those blond curls and pulled Dean in for a very rough kiss. Anticipation and sex surrounded them both as Seth's mouth opened slightly, letting Dean's whiskey stained tongue play with his vodka soaked one. Dean dominated the kiss, and every other part of Seth as he pressed him into the wall, and grabbed his ass like he owned it. Seth moaned in his mouth, as his own hand traveled down Dean's shirt slowly. Dean shuttered at his touch, and then grunted deep in his mouth as Seth cupped his dick for the first time. They pulled part for just a second so Dean could look down. Seth was stroking him through his jeans, making him even harder if that were possible. Dean didn't wait to place his lips back on the younger man, drinking from the sweet nectar Seth's mouth provided. Dean sucked and nibbled at those lips a little softer now, before he pulled away with a bite of Seth's bottom one.

Their forehead's touched as they panted near each other's mouths. Seth was still stroking Dean through his jeans, making Dean moan softly at his touch. "Mmm. It's so big." Seth whispered in Dean's ear as his hand worked him faster. "I can't wait to have it in my mouth. I wanna feel all your come down my throat, baby, making me yours before you come right in my tight little ass,"

"Fuck, I can't take it!" Dean was so close and Seth using dirty talk in his ear was not helping much. He was gonna explode soon, and he really wished it was in Seth's mouth. He grabbed his ass tight as Seth stroked him, looking over his shoulder to see that beautiful ass he wanted to be inside of so badly. He gulped, trying to hold on but as soon as he thought about fucking Seth it was over. It was going to come.

What surprised Dean was sound of a zipper being pulled down, and then the loss of connection as Seth dropped right down to his knees and took almost all of Dean into his mouth. "Fuck!" Dean shouted drunkenly as Seth already created a good rhythm, bobbing up and down on his dick like a fucking pro. "God you look so good sucking my dick baby," Dean said as he grabbed onto some of the brunette of Seth's head and held on, as Seth placed him almost at the back of his throat. It was when Seth hummed, as he sucked did Dean finally let go. He held onto his hair tight, as Seth milked his cock for all it had to offer.

Dean let out a strangled moan when his dick was finally released and Seth stood back up, grabbing at Dean's shirt before he gave him another meaningful kiss.

"You're fucking amazing," Dean said between kisses, and their clothes flying off as they walked towards his bedroom.

"Mm, I know,' Seth smirked as Dean walked him backwards inside. "How about I show you just how much more amazing I can be?" Seth said as he changed their positions and pushed Dean on the bed.

"Oh fuck yes, baby. C'mere." was the last thing Dean said before he gave Seth one more passionate kiss.

* * *

When Dean came into work the next day he was walking on air. He and Seth did a lot of firsts last night that included his tongue, fingers and a moaning dancer who was very loud when being rimmed. Dean walked in with a smile so permanent it was literally going to have to be surgically removed. If it was this good with Seth now, imagine when they finally make love for the first time. Dean smiled as he thought about it. He walked into the back rooms and there he saw Roman, typing on his computer. Dean smiled at his best friend, who he admittedly had been blowing off for Seth these past couple weeks.

He missed Roman, as a friend more than anything. He wanted to tell him about Seth, but he didn't know how he was going to react to Dean dating a guy…. Even if it was just casual. The rule of no guys was still permanently in place since freshman year of college. If he broke it now, after not breaking it for years he could lose Roman… in every possible way.

Dean decided that he would tell him if things between him and Seth got more serious. Right now, he was just dating, who knows what could happen.

"Hey you," Dean said kissing Roman's cheek before sitting now next to him. "You're here early."

"Had to finish some inventory things and make sure everything is ready for the inspection to tomorrow," Roman replied as he finished up typing. He wrote about five more words then hit enter before turning around to look at his best friend, "Did you finish the books? We gotta get em to Hunter by the end of the week."

"Yes of course I finished them, I do co own this place ya know," Dean took the booklet out of his bag and then placed it on their shared desk. "All done. See, I'm responsible mom." He teased, sticking his tongue out at Roman.

Roman looked at him oddly as he took the books off the desk. For two weeks straight Dean had come in with the same big smile on his face, like he had the best dream before entering the restaurant. Roman tried to ask him about it, but Dean always just shrugged and said that he must be in a good mood. He would've interrogated him further but Roman has been busy himself.

Things with Nikki were getting hot and heavy since that day in Roman's office two weeks ago. They went on dates to basketball games, drank cheap beer and raced in go karts. Nikki had taken up so much of Roman's time he forgot to check in with his best friend, so Roman planned on changing that... right now.

"So, Mr. Responsible," Roman began to say as he brought his chair closer to Deans, "How about I come over tonight? I haven't been there in two weeks and I feel like we have a lot of catching up to do, what do you say?"

Dean's first thought when Roman asked him to come over was _absolutely not_. Although he missed him, he knew that being alone with Roman in a place where there was a usable bed would lead to sex and that sex would lead to Dean moaning which Seth would most definitely hear. He was planning on telling Roman no, that he couldn't hang out tonight but if Dean were being honest… he missed him too much. He did like Seth but there was something about being in Roman's big arms, and being picked up and kissed towards his bed that made Dean salivate at just the thought of it.

He got pulled into Roman's embrace, feeling those warm hands all over him. He hasn't felt Roman like that in two weeks and for Dean, that was two weeks too long away from that Samoan dick. He wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulders and then kissed his nose. "My place is a mess, I haven't cleaned in ages," Dean lied easily, "Let's go to yours tonight, I wanna feel your silk sheets underneath me as your dick is buried somewhere deep inside."

The side of Roman's lips formed into a mischievous side smile then he nodded, "Okay, that's doable. Better prepare that ass now though cause tonight it's all mine," Roman grabbed Dean's cheeks, making Dean smile before their lips met in a passionate kiss. And fuck, how passionate it was. Roman pressed Dean up against the desk, and held onto his hips as his tongue found its way into Dean's mouth. Dean moaned, and grabbed at his favorite black locks as he let Roman dominate the kiss. Two weeks away from each other was obviously too dangerous because now they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Roman had both of Dean's ass cheeks in his hands, and Dean's own ran down his back. The desk creaked a little too loud as Dean fell back on it, and pulled Roman onto him by his collar.

The book of their financial records fell to the floor before Roman or Dean could kiss again. They both watched it fall, while Roman's head fell to Dean's chest in laughter. Dean found himself laughing too, as he looked at Roman. His best friend got up, and then pulled Dean back up with him, kissing him a final time before picking the books back up.

"If that book wouldn't of fell, I would've fucked you right on that desk," Roman made it known, as he grabbed Dean's ass with both of his hands.

"Not like that hasn't happened before," Dean smiled then pulled back, "But let's save it for tonight." He gave Roman one last kiss before walking to the door, "Come on, we got a business to run."

Dean walked out, but not before winked at Roman, making the tall Samoan wonder if he could last until closing to be inside of Dean once again.

* * *

Nikki was at the counter, waiting for beers because Aj decided to chat with Kevin the bartender instead of doing her job. She was tapping her foot relentlessly when she noticed Roman and Dean come out of their offices with smiles on their faces. Nikki smiled when she saw them, but her hazel eyes didn't miss the way Roman squeezed Dean's sides, before they walked into separate directions. She rose a curious eyebrow at them then turned to Kevin and AJ, who looked to be almost done with their conversation.

"I have a question... do you guys ever get weirded out by how… touchy feely Roman and Dean are?" Nikki asked, interrupting their conversation. Both Aj and Kevin stopped talking to each other to give Nikki the same blank stare.

"As far as I know they're best friends," Kevin decided to say, to end the awkward silence that was currently occupying the space the three were in, "Usually best friends touch, I don't see the big deal." Kevin shrugged.

"I don't know…" Nikki began to say...

"I think it's only a big deal when you're fucking the boss," Aj added with a laugh as she cut Nikki off, "Then I'd be worried too if he was too touchy feely with his best friend," Aj's tone was dripping with sarcasm as she smiled back at Nikki.

Nikki scoffed at Aj and then rolled her eyes, "At least _men_ are attracted to me." Nikki took the beers Kevin finally made for her then placed them on a tray, "But don't worry AJ, there's always that ugly looking wannabe MMA guy who comes in here every day hoping to take your virginity for the very first time. Or maybe try women, since we both know, you can't get yourself a real man, like I can." She flipped her hair as she walked away, leaving AJ there to ponder what she had just said.

"Ugh! I hate that helium inflated bimbo with a passion!" Aj grumbled as she watched Nikki saunter off.

"Aj!" Dean screamed as he came over to the bar, "There's an order up, it's Punk's order… I would like you to just once… do your job please?" He handed her his drink then sent her over to Cody to receive the food. Aj walked away stoically, stomping each of steps towards the food checkout.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked as he looked back at Kevin.

"Uh… I have no idea," Kevin lied before walking off to clean the bar.

Dean furrowed his brows at Kevin but before he could pester him any further his phone started ringing in his back pocket. He scrambled to pull it out and then he looked at his caller ID. Of course, it was Seth calling. Dean walked away from the bar towards the outside to answer the phone.

"Hey you," Dean said, smiling as he leaned against the brick outback.

"Hey sexy," Seth answered back, as he walked up the street. "You left so early that I didn't get a chance to kiss you goodbye."

"Had to go in to help run the business I co own, sorry babe," Dean cheekily replied, "But maybe we can do something tomorrow to make up for it… something that includes you naked and begging in my bed again."

"Mmm. Sounds good, but why tomorrow? I'm free tonight to suck your dick after work if you are."

There was silence on Dean's end after he heard Seth ask him to come over tonight. Although he wanted every chance to see Seth again, he wasn't going to blow Roman off after not seeing or having him for weeks. He swallowed then let out a cough before thinking about how to let Seth down easy.

"I can't tonight. I got a thing, sorry. But I am free tomorrow. Is that okay?" Dean hoped that would suffice as an answer. He couldn't imagine having to tell Seth truth right now about he and Roman. He didn't know how he would react to it.

"You have... a thing?" Seth questioned. There was a sort of curiosity in his voice that wanted to know more, something Dean knew, meant that he did not accept 'thing' as a viable answer. "What is this thing you gotta do and how can it be more important than my lips around your dick?"

What was he supposed to say? That he was blowing him off to hang out with his best friend? That he was probably going to be fucking said best friend all night? Dean ran a frustrated hand through his blond hair and then shook his head. He knew the truth would upset Seth, but the lie he said wasn't exactly working either. Dean sighed, and decided maybe telling him a half truth, would be better than completely lying to him. "Roman and I got to go do some things for the restaurant. Sorry, but I can't hang out tonight... okay?"

He heard silence on the line after he mentioned Roman's name. There was something about Roman, no matter how he mentioned it to Seth, that would cause him to get extremely jealous. Didn't help matters that Seth knew they were fuck buddies either. "Ahh, going to do a thing with Roman for the restaurant... I see."

Dean exhaled sharply at Seth's accusatory tone, 'Look, like it or not Roman is my best friend and business partner. I know you don't like him because he's hot and used to fuck me, but you need to maybe try to not get jealous every time I mention him? Please?"

"He's the one who grab me and threatened me so you should ask him who is the jealous one here really." Dean didn't respond to that because he knew it was Seth trying to bait him, "Anyway it's fine, do your thing, but I hope I can see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Dean smiled, "You can." He and Seth exchanged goodbyes after that, and Dean decided to come back inside. He looked around, and saw AJ and Punk actually talking which made him smile, and Kevin at the bar, trying to advert his gaze off of the new waiter, Sami which Dean thought was adorable then there was Roman who was talking to Nikki about something near the offices. They looked to be in deep conversation. Dean didn't want to be nosey, but he also wanted to hear what they were saying. He posted up near the end of the bar next to the offices, telling Kevin to give him a beer as he listened in.

"I just think it's weird that you guys touch and feel each other up okay?" Nikki wailed as she looked at Roman, "I saw you squeezing him as he walked pass, it's almost like you guys secretly fuck or something. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Nik," Roman sighed heavily, "Dean's my best friend, I've been doing that to him since high school! Sometimes we touch... how is that a bad thing?"

"Sometimes you touch or sometimes you fuck? Which is it Roman because I'm getting concerned over here. Do you touch him because he's your friend or is it something else? Be honest with me!"

"I.." Roman looked down at his shoes as he spoke in a low, hushed tone, "I don't think we should talk about this right now..."

"We could talk about it tonight... oh wait you're gonna be with DEAN!" Nikki shook her head at him, before she walked off, obviously upset.

"Niki just... wait!" Roman called to her, but it was too late, she had already turned the corner. Roman sighed at her retreating figure, then looked towards the bar where Dean offered him a sympathetic smile. He tried to smile back at him but it didn't reach his sad gray eyes. He gave Dean an appreciative nod before sadly walking towards the offices.

* * *

When it was closing time, Dean and Roman cleaned up then turned off the lights. Dean could tell Roman was still in a bad mood so he helped him lock up then treated him to some ice cream at Baskin-Robbins. They shared spoons as they walked together through the park and started to talk about their weeks. It was almost like time stopped and the city around them only included them two. Dean made Roman laugh when he kissed his nose with his ice cream lips. Roman wiped it off with his shirt while giggling and that's when he pulled Dean in... and started kissing him in the middle of central park.

Dean couldn't remember the last thing they kissed in public. All he knew was that Roman arms wrapped around him, and his lips, that were coated with pistachio ice cream melted against his own. He tossed his arms around Roman's neck, securing them in a tight hold as his lips met Roman slowly. Roman squeezed his sides just like he did in the restaurant, gripping Dean's tiny waist with both of his hands. The taxis and bustling streets behind them faded in the background, creating a mesh of grays, yellows, and hue of black when Roman gently placed in tongue in Dean's mouth. He heard Dean moan gently, especially when they started to French kiss. Roman smiled against his lips, hands moving down to grab Dean's ass when...

 _"Hey! Get a room!"_

They both pulled away, laughing at the old man walking past them. He grumbled as his walker carried him around them. Roman let go of Dean just slightly before he kissed him once more. Dean smiled into the kiss, trying not to let it mean more to him than it felt right about now.

"Sorry if that was weird..." Roman apologized smiling quite shyly, "I just... I don't know I felt like kissing you."

Dean blushed, lips tugging into his teeth as he smiled back at Roman, "It was fine, I liked it..." He pulled Roman in closer, blue eyes and teeth wide as he whispered to him softly, "Now come on, so we can get that room that the guy suggested."

Dean held out his hand for Roman and oddly Roman took it, lacing their fingers together as they walked towards his apartment... hand in hand.

* * *

A/N: I won't say this is off of hiatus, because it's not, yet, what I will say is please don't say negative comments on my fics. Saying rude things about any of the characters is very different from constructive criticism It's a story, let it progress please, please I beg of you guys. I felt like it's been two months and I promised this for a while so here it is, it's un-betaed so sorry if there's any mistakes, I'll get around to em next time. - Melle


End file.
